


LGM Inc.

by jldw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Romance, Shapeshifting, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jldw/pseuds/jldw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always loved earth, spent years there.  Then he found out he was a frost giant and his world went to pieces, mostly.<br/>Tony Stark has had dreams about a hot alien since he met him in his tower.  Now he meets a  business man that looks just like Loki, only blond and can talk science.  He needs to get to know this man better.<br/>Trouble ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude - Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr and SkinToBone for beta help.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.

_Loki, disguised as a guard, has been speaking with Odin._

 

 

“A body was found.”  
“Loki.”  
But Odin didn’t give a dismissal. So he waited.

Odin turned to him.

“I am in need your help.”

“Yes Sire.” Does he suspect me?

“I have a confession and a task to ask of you, but first I need your oath that you will listen completely to what I have to say and speak of it to none!”

Loki’s inner turmoil was in storms. Does he know? He wants a favor and an Oath! Will he call the guards when he starts talking? But if I don’t agree the ruse is over for sure.

“I give you my Oath that I will listen and tell none of this conversation.”

“Good” Odin raises his hand and a barrier forms around them. Not even Heimdall can hear them now.  
“This confession is one of the hardest things…”  
Odin looks the guard right in the eye.

“First you must know I love both my sons even though my youngest son is not of my own blood”  
Actor that he was Loki held very still, acts surprised and listens.  
I wonder when the guards will come.

“When I first found him I had plans to use him, but Frigga fell in love with him as soon as she found out he was not from one of my dailliances…….as Thor is. And I too fell in love as he grew. His gentleness, smiles, kind heart and overall joy to have fun and be alive.” Odin paused and looked away into the distance.

What? Thor was not Frigga’s son either? He sure glanced over that fast. Perhaps I am not found out, what is Odin going to confess? Odin now has Loki’s attention.

“As Loki grew I was so proud of him and his thirst for knowledge, but I was also jealous, not only was he much more intelligent than Thor but he was clearly better attuned to magic than anyone I knew of including myself. And I allowed my jealousy too show through”

The guard looked at Odin with some confusion in his eyes as Odin continued.

“He tried so hard to please me and every time he did something wrong I punished him, hard. And why? That is the real confession. It was not because I loved Thor more. Not because he was not my blood. Not because of his heritage. Not because he deserved it. NO, BY BORS BLOOD.”

And Odin paused and took a deep breath.

“It was because I saw myself in him. His drive his ambition, his faults. I punished him because though we shared no blood he was so much like me, much more than Thor. And the more I punished or corrected him in an attempt teach him the more secretive he became. He hid his intentions and planned and plotted and succeeded. He rescued Thor more times than I can count. But I never once praised him; I so wanted Thor to grow in wisdom to match his brother. With Loki protecting him, Thor only became more proud and arrogant, taking credit for his brother’s strategies and advantage of the espionage Loki did”

  
Odin glances at the guard again and says “In truth I was afraid I was more proud of him than of my own son” he closes his eyes “By the Norns I drove Loki to hate me because of it.”

Odin’s eyes were a bit watery then he steels himself again, stands and walk up to the guard and bows his head to him.  
“I wish for forgiveness that I do not deserve but perhaps you can tolerate me enough to give me some help, Loki.”

Loki was speechless for a moment. The Allfather has bowed his head to him and asked for his help. No guards are in sight. He was angry, frightened and a little bit pleased.

“Pretty words, too little to late but I took an oath to listen so continue” he says wondering what the best way of escape would be.

Odin resigned, continues.

“I need to sleep. Asgard needs the Allfather on the throne. I will make a deal with you. Your ability to masquerade as someone is unequaled. If you can pretend to be me for 3 months while I sleep and no one finds out you will have a full pardon and be forgiven for everything on Asgard. A clean slate, your belongings and holdings returned.

I myself have only recently learned of the truth about your fall the Chitauri and Thanos. So in addition if you return to Midgard and attempt to repair and made amends for the damages done. I will force them to pardon you this also.”

So Odin knows about my torture but he does not really understand.

“And what is to keep me from killing you myself while you sleep and announce my own pardon?”

“Heimdall will watch and I have safeguards in place. I had already planned on letting you do the pardoning yourself.”

“Ah so if I pardon myself will you not be able to take it back and have me imprisoned afterward anyway?”

“Loki I will give you MY Oath on this, I need your skills, Asgard needs your skills.”

Loki stood and thought. He was angry, very; he had been played. He does not know if Odin meant what he said but he sees the barrier still in place and feels it with his magic now. He cannot transport out of it. But Loki is sharp and Odin is willing to give his Oath. Perhaps a compromise as a test. Did Odin really trust him? Did he mean that lovely drabble he said?

“I get to word your Oath then and it will include my pardon and a minor favor in the future that doesn’t harm you, Asgard or the realms”

“I will look for tricks in it and will not say it if there are, but I agree to the favor from me.”

“Fair enough”  
An Oath was drawn up and made. Odin went to sleep and somehow managed to rule the Nine Realms at the same time. And no one noticed, not Thor, not Sif nor the Warriors Three, not the council. Even Heimdall, who knew the truth, found it hard to believe that Odin was not the one on the throne.


	2. Prelude - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr and SkinToBone for beta help.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.

_Tony was kissing Loki, bodies rubbing against each other in a mad rush to please. Both were half dressed and Tony was unbuttoning Loki’s pants. Tony could feel Loki shiver as he let the pants slide down those long delightful legs._

_Oh wow no underwear. If Tony wasn’t hard before, that in itself would have made it so. Instead he felt a renewed pulse as his cock tried to inflate even larger. Tony still had his shirt on but nothing else._

_Loki had his hands on Tony’s ass and was in the process of sliding one finger inside him. Tony groaned from the sweet pleasure that was building inside him. He felt the second finger enter. He thought I can hold off I know I can. As his sweet hole was rubbed and loosened. They paused kissing as Tony grabbed at Loki’s cock and he wanted to see it again. The third finger moved inside and hit him directly in the prostate. He bit Loki’s neck and came._

He opened his eyes and saw Pepper sleeping next to him. Shit it was a dream again and his boxers were a mess. He even came too early, again. He slowly left the bed for the bathroom to clean himself up.

“Jarvis add one, how many times since New York has this happened now?”

“103 sir”

Damn he was so screwed. Ever since New York. No not just New York, since those damn unexplained time distortions during the attack, as he called them. He had been having the dreams.

The first time distortion was the little conversation he had had with Loki in his penthouse in Stark Tower. When Loki had touched him, he had felt a chilled electrical web tingle though his body. Loki had looked momentarily startled. Then he had heard, just as he was thrown out the window, the word “Slow” come out of Loki’s mouth.

Then the second distortion was after sending off the nuke. He had felt the void, so alone, so cold, it seemed to go on forever. His senses didn’t work, none of them. Sensory deprived, time had passed at a different rate in those few minutes for him. Finally, as he had passed out and sort of felt his body die, he felt the electrical web tingle again. It had murmured “Live” and he heard Hulk roar him to life.

For three days after the fight he had dreamed of torture by the hands of the Chitauri, the Other and Thanos. He didn’t even know who those last two beings were, let alone heard their names before! The fourth day after New York, he had his first wet dream with Loki.

No way in hell was he giving any of this information to S.H.I.E.L.D. nor anyone else who asked, like the therapists Pepper had him see from time to time to deal with his PTSD.

He didn’t go back to bed tonight though. He had learned early on that if he did the next time he woke it would be to nightmares. At least the Loki dreams were pleasurable.

Once in his lab he again stared at the data he had never told anyone about. His fall off the tower was to slow, it had taken nearly 8 seconds more than it should have. An incredible amount of time as far as falls went. And more importantly, enough for his suit to reach him. Had Loki done something to him? Physics could not explain it. What game had that trickster been playing? Or was the electrical web feeling something entirely different? And now he had hot dreams regularly about the god. Had he been trying to save him? And of course that godling was locked up in some prison on another world with no way in hell for him to get answers.

The fall in the void was also off. His inside clock registered 5 hours from the time he fell back into the portal and void area until he fell out of the portal. Visibly from earth, it looked like a few seconds. He had not taken that long to go through nor to send the nuke to the alien mothership. Just that last pass through, as it was closing, time had run differently. Was this Loki again or an effect from the portal closing, or the Chitauri doing it? And what was that strange electrical web feeling he had got? He loved puzzles but he just didn’t have enough information.

He needed to get his mind off the dreams. Was he attracted to Loki that much after talking to him less than a minute? His psyche sure seemed to be. He was even beginning to think about him during the days too. Control is what he needed. Yea right, control just what Tony Stark was known for.

Eventually he settled down and started working on the newest design for SI. He really had to concentrate on his work. He and Pepper were fighting a lot recently. And he’d been working on a couple of new company products, thinking with the new tech she might cut him some slack for being in his lab again. Instead of sleeping next to her.

At least he hadn’t woken up screaming Loki’s name with her next to him. So far she had only caught him waking from a wet dream once but she had come close a few more times. It hadn’t really bothered her that he had one, just that he wouldn’t tell her who the other “star” was in that dream. And she was glad it wasn’t a PTSD induced nightmare.

Pepper came down about 8 a.m. and proceeded to talk to him once again about his sleeping and eating habits. She was pleased with the new technology for SI, he had the plans and a prototype for R & D now. She explained she would rather have more time with him, the man she ‘knew’ he was. The man she fell in love with.  
\----------------------------------------

 

As time passed, the wet dreams continued but less frequently and alternated with more nightmares. Pepper was staying away on business trips more and more. He found himself wishing the dreams were happening every day. He missed them, he missed the interaction with dream Loki. He decided he really was a sick bastard.

He just couldn’t catch a break with Pepper though. She had been Ok with Iron Man at first; in fact she was proud of him. Back then he had nightmares and she had been understanding. He was a hero, he was doing “green” things, things she approved of. But now she really expected him to be the man he had been before New York. He just couldn’t pretend to be that person anymore, there was just too much to hide. After the fall, the void, it had shattered a part of him. Worse he was living in his own brain with no one to talk to about it. He had once tried to describe the depressive, nothing feeling of helplessness to her but she just couldn’t understand and it left him feeling empty.

 

Then AIM happened and the Mandarin. He worked day and night to save Pepper. To come up with an antidote and when he finally did she left him. She confronted him.

“Tony I love you and I always will, you are my family and always will be. But I don’t love you like that and I don’t think you really love me like that either, not if you’re honest with yourself.”

He knew she was right but it still hurt. What’s more she was able to go back to being his CEO and friend without much transition. He of course spent a week in a drunken stupor trying to admit to himself she was right is what he told people. In reality he found himself more upset because he didn’t feel bad about it. Because relationships didn’t work, most likely because he was not capable of actually caring. He really was a bastard.

She had Steve and Bruce come and check on him for her. Even Jarvis conspired to keep him from drinking himself to death.

Finally he worked himself through it. He worked on some new Iron Man suits. Fought with the team and started attending press conferences. And moved on with his life.

He occasionally brought home someone to sleep with but it lacked something. It was too meaningless. He was better off with his wet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic constructive criticism is appreciated along with your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it. 
> 
> The 1st draft is completely written but the chapter breaks are not set and things may change as I and my friends review it.
> 
> The wet dreams are obviously an unnatural effect. The number is based on many a week during the first few weeks, after 9 months they occur about twice a week. Of course Tony would never tell a doctor about a problem like this.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr and SkinToBone for beta help.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.

It was a charity event for New York. They still held them annually to help pay for rebuilding New York and for the families that lost loved ones in the attack. SI was a major contributor and Tony needed to attend this one. While some years all the Avengers would go, this year he would be there alone. Thor was off in Asgard, Natasha and Clint were on assignment somewhere. Steve was in Washington DC with S.H.I.E.L.D. talking about funding and Bruce was somewhere in East Asia being a doctor and taking some down time from the Hulk.

Pepper was there with Happy. They had recently become an item and he was happy for them. She had suggested that he bring a date tonight, even offering to set him up but he just wasn’t in the date mood lately. If someone really caught his fancy well, he wouldn’t say no but it was not his plan.

He had been there for an hour. Most of which was spent signing autographs, talking to people about Iron Man. He was tired and he hated these things. He went to the VIP only bar. It was a cordoned off area and up a couple steps from the rest of the crowd. There he asked for a scotch. “Make it a double.”

The area was empty but for a single man also sitting at the bar. The man smiled and said “Give him some of mine”.

Tony looked at the man.  He was very handsome, looked a little familiar but he couldn’t place him. Sure he’d try his scotch. He mumbled his thanks and took a sip.

Wow! Now that was scotch! It was the smoothest he had ever tasted. And an after burn that went to his groin and gave his head a rush that felt like afterglow.

“Damn that’s orgasmic, like drinking sex! Hey what is this?”

“My own brand. I brought it.  These things never have anything decent, it is from what I call the ‘Unknown Age’ scotch” Said the tall blond man whose eyes twinkled as he passed Tony a card.

“Are there drugs in this because I can’t be doing drugs” Tony said eyeing the card.

“No, just time in a very special cask”

It read “L.G. Gaman LGM Inc.” and had the company Logo. A bell rang in Tony’s head. He knew of this company.  It was the only company that donated more to rebuild New York than he did. The owner was mostly a recluse but a brilliant man, some said maybe at Tony’s genius level. He was certainly just as rich. They made alcohol, medicine, technology and of course the best expresso machines on the market. And his name was…. Yes! Gaman. The name on the bottle and the card, 'brilliant Tony brilliant', he thought.

He held out his hand “Tony Stark”

L. G. Gaman held his out back. “Good to meet you Mr. Stark. Call me ‘LG’ ” It was a firm strong handshake cool and confident and almost tingled when Tony took it. He smirked and went on. “I’m surprised you are not out with your adoring fans right now.”

“Naw I really get tired of the whole 'being paraded around' pretty easily these days” Tony said taking another sip of the wondrous scotch. “You on the other hand, rarely come out to play, Mr. Recluse.  If you came just to see the Avengers I’m afraid you missed out and are stuck with just me.” He gave him a big grin.

LG laughed sadly,” No.  Just paying tribute to a sad memory.... I recently set up scholarships for children who lost family in the attack and felt the need to show my face again.” Then he added, almost as an afterthought. “At least the casualties were not as high as they could have been.”

Tony nodded, “No they weren’t” and they started talking about the New York attack. Tony knew the casualties had been much lower than originally estimated. For some reason many people had gone home early that day complaining of illness. Or decided to leave the city on business, vacation or even fresh air. In fact S.H.I.E.L.D. had been shocked at the low numbers. Where it was not common knowledge it was not a classified secret either. In actuality most facts had been squashed. Even Loki’s name had been kept out due to pressure from Thor and Asgard. Stuttgart photos had been at a distance or fuzzy, except the security feeds that S.H.I.E.L.D. had made disappear.

“You look familiar to me Willy Wonka, have we met before?” Tony said suspiciously, looking at the face that actually did remind him of some very hot dreams.

Laughing at the joke, “Perhaps, but no. After the attack on New York I found myself having to lie low.  Apparently I resemble one of the attackers.” He laughed again. “I had some government agency poking around me, my business, even tried to take me in, but I set my lawyers on them and they finally gave up. Fortunately there are no real pictures of the guy out there so I don’t know. Is it true?”

Now Tony was looking closely, and yeah LG looked exactly like Loki except he was blond and sported a goatee. Not as good as his own of course.

“Maybe a bit, but that guy was so handsome he could turn a straight guys head.”

“Oh do I hear a mancrush coming from you?” LG looked almost gleeful.

“Damn straight.  Too bad he is a villain and in prison on Asgard.”

“Safely out of your reach then?”

“Yeah, I’d ask Thor for conjugal visits if I thought I had a chance and he wouldn’t kill me.”

“And I look like him?”

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. I only have one fantasy guy and you aren’t him.”

They both laughed at that and moved on to other things: science, technology, and medicine. Tony was impressed. LG really was a genius too, every bit of what his reputation said. He kept up with him and asked intelligent questions and made insightful suggestions.

The next thing Tony knew, the party was closing down. LG noticed about the same time and said “It’s been fun. If you want some of the scotch call our head office and I’ll send you a bottle. It’s normally special order and terribly expensive it's called 'Unknown Age'.” He winked “Got to help pay for the rebuilding somehow.”

Tony said “Thanks” and then surprised himself and said “I’d like to talk with you again. Your card doesn’t have your number and I rarely get such stimulating conversation.” If ever, he thought to himself.

LG eyed him reluctantly but finally agreed to exchange phone numbers. “Text me, if you want then.  Don’t expect me to get back to you right away, but I will respond eventually.” And they both left.

 ************

Once home Tony started thinking about the evening. Where had it gone? He couldn’t remember ever having such a good time just talking to someone.  Even Bruce didn’t match as well. But shit, did LG ever look like Loki.

“Jarvis look for pictures of LG Gaman over the years”

“Certainly sir, there are a few, less in the last few years what are you looking for?”

“Are they all the same person?”

“Yes, sir, my facial recognition program clearly says it is him, but it also identifies him as Loki. Strange. He also seems to appear at times when it was not possible for Loki to be there according to Thor and S.H.E.I.L.D. Even appearing at a conference, with many others, watching the New York incident unfold. And the pictures go back many years. Do we need to be worried sir?” Tony scanned at the pictures and the dates.

“Wow but no, they say everyone has a double.  Guess the guy really does just look like Loki.”

He went to bed that night and slept better than he had in ages although he did have another one of his wet dreams.

********** 

Loki came home. What was he thinking? He had not only talked to Stark. He gave him his number even. Oh by the Norns he was a fool.

Loki was no stranger to Earth. Yes Earth not Midgard. He had spent years in each of the realms building identities that grew up, building capital, establishing extra personas, companies, making investments. But especially on Earth.

He liked humans. They were ingenious, mischievous, and creative. They would make great advances despite their short life spans. Chaos was all about change and they changed! They blew things up. As a God he had enjoyed answering prayers; it was fun! Then there was business, oh how he loved a challenge.  It was a game. Let out new things, oh so very slowly and see what the mortals did with them. He had amassed a huge empire through his market games.  It was such fun.

Much more fun than the campaigns he had been sent on with Thor. Oh the golden child who could do no wrong. Who conquered lands for Odin, stole relics for Odin, practically committed genocide for Odin. No one questioned it. And of course Loki did the strategic planning, helped fighting, did reconnaissance, helped healing, and rescued them when in trouble. Thor got all the credit for his planning. Sneaking and using magic to rescue people was overlooked at best.

He had also cooked. While he sort of enjoyed the cooking he resented it too because he was not a servant but a prince! But because he could mix potions cooking came easy to him. Thor and his oh so delightful two faced friends always demanded he cook and since he could hardly stomach their cooking he usually ended up doing it.

He was unappreciated. Looked down upon for being a mage and sneaky despite it being more than useful. He had fun at other’s expense and everyone always laughed, but then he was always treated as the outcast for it later.

At least he had been sent to learn. Illusions, teleports, attacks, clones and healing. While he was not as gifted in healing, he was gifted in magic enough that he ended up better than most and ended up saving their lives more times than he could count. And while mages where looked down upon as a whole, Odin did send him to the best mages to learn, and obtained books for him. Perhaps he had cared a bit about him.

He started thinking about the last few years.

 

The coronation had been scheduled. Thor wasn’t ready. He had to do something. He did not plan on getting caught. And then he found out he was a Jotunn and it all fell apart. His self-worth had crumbled due to the lies. He was an unloved monster. When he tried to die he failed, he ended up a plaything of Thanos. Tortured, broken and sent to do his bidding.

He was almost as controlled as Barton. But Loki fought the control and had moments of lucidity where he was mostly in control and wasn’t listened in on. He knew the only way to save his beloved Earth was to bring its mightiest heroes together. He had to be the bad guy; no choice there. But he could perhaps tip the scales and hide some of it from Thanos. It worked too. Dr. Selvig putting the ability to shut the portal in. Creating and secretly putting in place a spell to try to make people leave New York City on the day of the invasion. He even got lucky and Barton was released from his control.

Then there had been Stark. He had felt Fate pull the moment he met him but he was too controlled to do anything at that moment. Then at Stark tower he had touched him and the connection was made. Fate was trying to pull them together for some unknown reason. He had seen Fate interfere many times over the years. Still he had been under too much control to give into Fate. The best he could do was slow the man’s decent and hope one of the other avengers could save Stark when he threw him out the window. Tony was going through the portal he had enough power to save Tony, he didn’t even think. Fate was a powerful force. And he was caught because of it, using too much power to save the man’s life thus not having enough to teleport away after taking a beating from the Hulk. Perhaps that was the plan and he was just a cog. Regardless, the mortal was important and interesting and a puzzle.

He had sat in that dungeon angry, for who knows how long, before the dark elves attacked. His mind was heavy over Frigga’s loss; he felt responsible. Then Thor let him out, but promised him a dungeon to go back to. Thus he allowed Thor to think he died. But even that had backfired when he went to report to Odin of his death. Odin had seen through his disguise. Then offered Loki a deal to gain his freedom even on Earth. Loki might never forgive Odin but for his freedom, he had agreed.

As L.G. Gaman of LGM he was doing a great job of making money to funnel back into New York and its citizens. LGM had been a company of his that went back a couple centuries now and had its fingers in many places around the world.

Which brought him back to tonight.

Things had been going very well at least until tonight and Anthony Edward Stark. He had too many confused feelings about the man. Loki had known he would be there but he expected Stark to pick up some woman and leave the benefit early. Instead he had come to the private bar, and of course Loki had offered the man some of his ‘special’ scotch just for fun. To see what Stark’s reaction would be to the 'Unknown Age' (read magically enhanced) liquor.

They flirted, Oh by the Norns, Ironman had a crush on him.

Then they had really begun to talk. He did not expect to hold a multi-hour conversation with him. Time had passed quickly, enjoyably and then he was asked for his number. He had reluctantly agreed to give it to him. But only for texting with next to no guarantees. He didn’t want to like the man. There was no future there. He was an Avenger and more likely to put him in jail than not. He should stay away from him. Maybe watch him, but from a safe distance. Besides from everything he ever read or heard about the man, he couldn’t remember who he slept with or even the names of his board of directors. Thus he felt confident that he would not hear from Tony Stark. For whatever reason Stark didn’t think that LG looked like Loki which was odd as his only change was being blond and having a beard, but anyway he should be safe.

Loki slept well that night no nightmares. He woke up rested and happy. Ready to plot how to make more money for his empire and finally officially gain his freedom on Earth. And forget about the arrogant, handsome billionaire.

At 10:12am he got a message from Stark wanting to meet up again.


	4. Loki calls back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr for beta help.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************

Around 10am Tony had woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time, even after going to bed at 2am. Eight whole hours. He used the bathroom and went back to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. Yes, he actually had LG’s number.

Text … don’t call, that’s right. He sent out a snappy little text about some new idea that they had discussed the night before and suggested a time and place to get together later today to talk about it. He was disappointed when ten minutes later he still didn’t have a response.

By 11:15 he was dressed, had breakfast and still had not got a response back.

At 11:30 His phone rang. He was working on his Starkpad in his lab. LG he thought with excitement. Then realized it was Pepper calling. Hmm guess he assigned LG’s number his favorite AC/DC song as a ring tone and accidently forgot he had rotated it to Pepper’s phone earlier this week.

He answered it. She was excited for once and asked him about Mr. Gaman.

“Hey Tony, you were with LG Gaman last night. What happened, what did you talk about?”

“Huh? Stuff. Why you so excited, you got a crush on him? Happy won’t like that” Tony tried to sound nonchalant.

“No nothing like that, it’s just he’s hardly been seen in public and most people thought he was sick or dead and you two were talking and laughing up a storm.”

“Still confused as to why this is important Pep”

“Tony, he never talks like that with anyone! He has an antisocial, even dangerous rep. which he showed to everyone last night but you. He does good works, even set up a huge scholarship fund but he doesn’t laugh except with you. And trust me the press noticed.”

“And this is my problem because?”

“God you are so dense. Everyone wants to know why, even me. I’ve been getting calls all morning and for once it isn’t to clean up your mess. Now you must have talked about something out with it!”

“Science Pep. Really that is what we talked about. The guy is smart, like my kind of smart.”

“You took him home with you. Didn’t you. Is he there now? You don’t normally look at guys but he is good looking. I was told that…”

“Oh for fucks sake Pep. Maybe I’m the first person who actually talked to him on his level. No he is not here, and NO I didn’t take him home. We spent a couple hours having a great conversation over drinks, that’s all.”

“But you thought about it.”

Tony stopped for a second and breathed.  
“Maybe… Goodbye Pepper.” and hung up.

He hadn’t known how to respond. The guy seemed normal to him, better than normal. He laughed at that. Did the paparazzi really think he was dating men? Yes he knew about the rumors of him and Steve and him and Bruce. But he wasn’t really into guys these days. Yes he had dabbled early in his life with some very poor experiences, but the press never found out about those times, although he still very much looked. Of course he still had those dreams about Loki, but he wouldn’t be telling Pepper about them.

Steve came in and offered to bring him lunch at 12:30. “No, I’ve got coffee and some dried berries.”

2pm came and went. Tony was starting to have a hard time focusing on his current project for S.H.I.E.L.D. Where was LG?

By 3pm Tony was getting depressed and had switched to working on a stupid mechanical upgrade to one of his suits.

3:30. He called Pepper again. “When someone says they may not get back to you right away when texting, it does mean in the next couple hours right?”

“No Tony, remember the reason I call you, go see you, send other people to you? It’s because YOU don’t ever answer texts” Pepper told him. “Who are you expecting a text from?”

“Nevermind”

4:15. Found him trying to hack into Jarvis’s programing, you know, just to see if he could. Besides then he would have a hole to fix. It was a regular game they played. But his mind wasn’t focused and Jarvis kept him out at every turn. He kept thinking, was LG a guy like Tony, who would never text him back? And why was he so obsessed over this? Nope, not going to think about that.

4:30. He decided he needed to give up the wait. It had been a fun night but the guy just wasn’t the kind to become a friend, and headed upstairs.

4:35 Tony had poured himself a drink when he finally got a message back from LG. Yes they could get together but at a more secluded place and a little later. It also stated that if he didn’t hear from Tony by 5pm he would cancel altogether.

Less than three seconds later Tony had texted back agreeing to the new arrangement.

****************

  
Loki had stared at the bloody phone for hours. Stark wanted to meet again. LG was not a very public persona and certainly not one he wanted associated with Stark. He really needed to stay away from the man. But it had been a fun evening and he could really feel the attraction to the brown eyed genius.

All day he kept looking at his phone. He really wanted to meet again. If not LG? What persona did he want associated with Stark? He had a female in the US but she was not going to talk science with the man. He could create a new one, but then he would have to get Stark’s attention and it wouldn’t have an established background and could be broken. No, if he wanted any sort of a relationship it would have to be LG and be basically himself.

Eventually the idea of stimulating conversation won out. He knew he was being a fool to let it continue so he only gave it a 25 minute window and changed the parameters on the meeting. If Stark really wanted to get together, make him work for it. It would be a friends only relationship, it had to be.

 ***************

 

The restaurant was an upscale fusion food place that had a couple of small private tables behind tasteful room dividers. LG was waiting for Tony when he got there. A bottle of wine was at the table open with a glass poured. LG looked up from his phone as Tony got there.

“You started without me?” Tony snarked when he saw the wine.

“Poor baby, I’m sure you can drink fast enough to catch up.” LG smirked and Tony caught his breath. That was Loki’s smirk.

“I could but I actually like talking to you and don’t feel I ‘need’ a drink to talk for once.”

“Flattering but I wasn’t expecting to get together quite so soon though. Why?” LG said with a smaller smile.

“Yeah, I just wanted to continue where we left off last night while it was fresh in my head” though Tony really hadn’t even thought about which subject from the night before he was going to continue on about.

LG laughed and they started back in about the first thing Tony could think of. A miniature particle accelerator. They ordered and had a relaxing dinner talking science with a side of light flirting. The food was good, and the wine was one Tony had not tasted before but was just wonderful. They ended up needing to order a second bottle when dinner came.

Everything would be perfect if only that darn waitress wouldn’t spend so much time at the table. Tony was getting frustrated she kept interrupting them, flirting with LG. Wait, did he say LG? Normally it was Tony who was the one they flirted with? Was he jealous he was not getting the attention? No she was attractive but he was focused on LG.

But why would they flirt with LG? Nevermind, LG was tall 6’2” or 6’3” he had blond curly hair, high cheek bones and a nicely trimmed goatee, green eyes. And when LG went to the restroom. He had legs that just didn’t stop, a lean figure and a walk that just said confidence. Tony bet he would have a great ass too. God he really did look just like Loki. No wonder the waitress was flirting. Maybe the press wasn’t so crazy thinking that Tony might find LG attractive. Maybe Tony was the jealous one. No! Tony Fucking Stark does not do jealous, he assured himself.

Tony didn’t want to stop at the end of the evening. LG was the most interesting person he had ever met. They fit like a pair of gloves. LG was reluctant but finally agreed to meet Tony again, only after Tony had come up with an excuse that he wanted to talk about his clean energy arc reactor. Perhaps if LG worked with him on it they could make it more efficient.

They agreed to meet again in a few days, and then again a few day later. By the time two weeks had passed, they were meeting every few days. But he couldn’t convince him to come to his lab.

 **************

 

Pepper made the call to LGM as a favor for Tony and asked for Fenwick Williams who happened to be the CEO and her contact. Of course it was really Fenrir, Loki’s son.

“Hello Ms. Potts what a delight to talk to you again,” he answered the phone after being told who it was.

“Thank you. And call me Pepper.”

“What can I do for you today? Is there something that Stark Industries wants to work with us on again?” Fen smiled as he said it. The two companies had cooperated several times in the past.

“Well yes, Stark, but not for SI, for Tony. A couple things. Apparently your president offered him a bottle of Scotch, some sort of special age or something”

“Oh ho so LG offered him a bottle of his ‘Unknown age’ stuff. I’ll send it over today. They do seem to be getting along.”

“Thank you and yes actually I was getting that feeling too. Tony doesn’t normally cozy up to people about tech like he has with LG and I am more than curious as to why?”

“Well LG is very intelligent and creative. Perhaps they just have some common interests”

“Intelligence alone would not have Tony acting this way. They have got very close very fast.”

“I’m surprised too. LG is not someone to let himself be wooed by just anyone with a pretty face. And with Stark’s reputation I’m a bit concerned about the possible fallout.”

“Tony may be trying to ‘woo’ LG, but for science, not sex. At least I don’t think so, as he doesn’t go for men. Unfortunately fallout is always a concern with Tony”

“And you want to know what is going on between them? For what? To head off the fallout?” Fen asked

“Partially, I also like to keep tabs on him in general. This behavior is just so atypical for him.”

“How so?”

“Tony doesn’t make friends easily and while he brags about his tech he doesn’t talk details. And he IS talking details.”

“So why is he so insistent and open with LG if he doesn’t make friends easily? He is the one that ensures they keep getting together”

“He says ‘Science Magic’ whatever that means. What does LG say?”

“LG really isn’t talking much even to me. What do you think it is?” Fen is now more apprehensive after hearing ‘Science Magic’.

“Fen, that is the real question. They are working together on something and he won’t tell me what. Says they are just goofing around and being able to talk at the same genius level. “

“The calls I got from the press recently would make me believe your ‘problem child’ is more interested in LG than for his tech.” Fen said changing the direction of the conversation.

“I guess I really don’t know. I’m suspicious, they are talking a lot, and Tony can’t just flirt for hours without doing anything.” Pepper sighed at how well she knew her ex.

“Well let me know if you find anything out.” Fen said in an attempt to finish the conversation. He needed to talk to LG.

“Wait, one last thing. Tony really wants to get LG to come to his lab and can’t seem to convince the guy. Asked me to call and see if you could nudge him.”

“Me nudge LG? You don’t know him at all do you. He always does what he wants.”

Pepper laughed “Sounds like Tony. Surely you have some influence over the guy?”

“Occasionally, but he may be amused to find that Mr. Stark went so far as to have you call me to ‘beg him’ to go to his lab. I do feel the need to talk to him about his intentions in associating with Mr. Stark though.”

“Thanks for anything you can do Fen. Bye”

“You’re welcome, nice to talk to you Pepper. Bye.”


	5. In the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr and my husband for beta help.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ********************

He had agreed to meet Tony at his tower. No Stark‘s tower. He should not think to familiarly about Anthony Stark. What would lead to places he didn’t want to go. Odin’s blood, why was he attracted to the mortal? He was short and arrogant and insolent and when he smiled and it reached his eyes he was just…. Wait a minute that thought was not ending where it was supposed to.

Fenris had also told him to be careful, the man was not trustworthy. He wasn’t interested in men. So Stark was either trying to get cozy with him to steal secrets or prove he was Loki which would be worse. Fen had unsuccessfully tried to pump Loki for information on their talks. Science magic Pepper had told Fen, what the hell was that? He had to explain to Fen that Stark made up names, often and regularly, just to screw with people’s heads. Obviously, he knew Stark was an Avenger and dangerous. His CEO Pepper Potts was dangerous too. ‘What do you think you are doing? You don’t need any of Stark’s technology’ Fen had said. Of course he had just laughed at Fen’s warning, and took that as a challenge.

In truth Stark did have new ideas and challenged him to think about things in unique ways. It was thrilling to be able to finally talk to an intellectual equal. Someone who had enough wit and genius to kindle the flame of his already curious mind. Loki loved learning and Tony provoked queries that demanded answers.

Nevertheless he was not going to meet the Avengers, case closed. The meeting was not in his main lab, and nowhere near the Avengers. He was interested in the arc reactor technology, had been since he saw it in Stark’s chest. He remembered years ago reading a small paper about Howard Stark’s venture into arc reactor technology but it had been going in a dead end direction at the time. Tony Stark had changed that.

He still questioned his own sanity for doing this. Regardless, he had things to do, places to be, personas to maintain and spies to check on. He needed to keep up with what was going on in the world.

He also felt the need for a really good bit of mischief in his life soon. This almost counted. Fooling Tony Stark into being so open with him. Besides he knew that if Fate was going to involve him in its scheme with Tony. He wouldn’t have a chance. Damn. Oh well, he might as well accept his Fate and have fun with it.

Hmm maybe a bit of mischief today, intended to confuse.

Later that day, the news reported. A fire was set by a known arsonist to an apartment complex. The fire had managed to avoid every apartment where children lived. There was not even smoke damage. Also a flock of pigeons had flown in front of a bus causing it to stop just in time. It didn’t fall in to a sink hole that finally collapsed after going unchecked for years. Mischief was not always bad.

 

************

 

They were on a beach. Tony was running with Loki chasing him. Both were laughing. Just in swim trunks. When Loki caught him, he grabbed him and they fell to the ground. Loki managed to land on bottom keeping Tony wrapped safely in his arms. The fresh water was splashing over their feet as they kissed. The kiss was warm and wet with tongues fighting for dominance. Tony seemed to win as Loki gasped for air with a smile that could bring Congress to its knees.

Loki’s hands slid down Tony’s trunks and squeezed his ass, somehow loosening the draw string as they slid in. He kneaded those tight muscles and as Tony felt them relax, the front seemed to tightened up just fine. Just as he finished hardening a larger wave washed up and Tony felt his suit slid down a bit.  
Oh God, now he could feel the sun on his butt as Loki continued his ministrations, slowly working his way between his thighs. Adjusting Tony’s body a little every time a wave came, so that before Tony knew it his trunks were gone. His cock was hard nestled against Loki’s which was still covered while water brushed back and forth between and around them.

Two could play at this game and Tony rolled them over and tugged Loki’s trunks down allowing the water to remove them also.

Tony own hands were feeling Loki’s hole it was soft and supple. Loki’s hands stuck beneath him. Loki started kissing Tony’s nipples. He removed his hands to support himself, so he could rub his body over Tony’s cock.

Sitting up slightly Loki moved one hand so it could grab both of their cocks while the other started touching Tony’s balls. With the fresh water easing the way, Tony slowly slid a finger inside Loki feeling himself breathe heavily. Loki, gasping slightly, followed suit, sliding his own hand down from Tony’s balls to stick a finger in Tony. The moans they let out together were loud and filled with pleasure when they both managed to hit “that” spot on the other simultaneously. All the while Loki kept their cocks dancing a hot salsa in his other hand.

Tony was going crazy with stimulation, his breathing was jagged and he was so close. Thrusting his finger inside Loki’s small tight hole, Tony felt the clean fresh water start seeping in and out. He felt his cock grasped tightly in Loki’s hand rubbing next to Loki’s cock. And the warmth of the sun on both of them. Warm water was splashing his balls playing with them as Loki’s long finger continued to massage just the right spot. And in an instant Tony came as a wave splashed up over Loki’s hand and their cocks. Sated, he grinned and looked up into the green eyes of a blond Loki and woke up.

His eyes stared at the empty space next to him. He didn’t bother asking Jarvis for a number this time. Jarvis would keep track. For the millionth time he pondered if Loki had done anything to him that day? Weren’t wet dreams only supposed happen to teenaged boys? But he wasn’t complaining, not really. They were pleasurable. He even got an afterglow.

Maybe he should do it with a guy again, and see if he could get it out of his system. The only problem was that the only guys he could think of that he found attractive were Loki (of course) and LG. And lately Loki was looking more like LG in those dreams.

God he needed coffee. He went to the machine and lovingly brushed his fingers along the machine over the logo. Then laughed. The logo, of course, was LGM.

 

 ***********************

 

Tony was smug. LG was coming to see him today. He had to have Pepper beg LG to come to his lab. LG had been a challenge for Tony. He had never gone after a recluse before. Gone after? That sounded like he was trying to date him? He wanted him as a friend, didn’t he? But oh those dreams. He smiled to himself, remembering.

LG was easy on the eyes, Loki easy. He could see himself and LG. But would he really be with LG or would LG just be a substitute for his twisted lust of the villainous Loki? Hmm, he would have to revisit that thought later.

Tony’s main lab was out, as it was on the Avenger’s floors. LG didn’t want to be in that lab, because he looked like Loki. Seeing as S.H.I.E.L.D. had already given him trouble, as a result he had refused to meet the other Avengers. Tony could understand that. So right now he needed to get some more stuff down to his lesser used lab to keep LG interested. In talking, not other things, nope. Damn, that wet dream. Now that the thought had entered his brain it kept popping back up. That wasn’t all that kept popping back up. Argh! He had to play this careful, LG was skittish. Bloody hell he didn’t even know if LG liked men.

“Jarvis find out what you can about LG’s past relationships” Tony quipped as he it made it to his main lab.

“Yes Sir”

A short while later Jarvis responded “LG has no known prior relationships.”

“Really none? That can’t be right.”

Well damn he needed the answer to that question. He needed to get an answer to that question. But that was OK, he really wanted LG as a friend anyway. The back of his mind of course interpreted this as he needed to be careful how he flirted. And even further in the back of his mind, a small part was saying, that getting LG into bed was a challenge he craved.

Then he had a horrible thought. Bloody hell, I hope he isn’t asexual. Tony immediately felt depressed and guilty. It shouldn’t matter, he really wasn’t prejudiced, well unless he was interested then he was a fucking bastard.

Out loud he said “Fuck I’m gonna to BURN in Hell.”

At which point Dum-e sprayed him with the fire extinguisher.

 

*****************

 

“Hey here’s Lady Gaga!” Tony said when LG showed up.

LG looked around then smirked. “You really know how to make a man feel like a man”

“Yes, but you are here”

“Obviously, but you had your ‘Pit Bull’ call my ‘Pimp’ I believe.”

Tony’s smile rumpled into a silly grin at the mention of Pep and whatever LG’s version of Pep was.  
“She is effective” his grin grew.

“I believe you ganged up on me.”

“Gang banging! I do what it takes, I’m very good at getting what I want.”

“Really now? You better watch out, or you may just find a monster in disguise” Loki raised his eyebrows. If Tony only knew.

Tony laughed and wiggled his eyebrows back at LG “If you stick around, I may be able to show you a hidden monster first hand.”

“Are you saying you want me to watch while you and your hand brings that monster out? I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist.”

“Oh I like to have a little group participation in those projects “and he looked up and down LG.

Wait, what was he saying. Oh shit he was supposed to be subtle with the flirting… on the other hand LG had flirted back and was eyeing Tony too. So maybe…..

“Somehow I don’t think you are referring to arc reactor nor particle acceleration technology now.” LG said with a smirk

“Yea well that’s me. I flirt. You should know that by now. Hope you don’t mind,”

“No I find it refreshing but I would like to talk projects too.”

He was smiling so nicely almost innocently now. Tony felt sort of like a dick. ‘Heh dick’. He hoped LG believed he flirted like that with everyone. He really didn’t want to scare the guy away.

After that they talked arc reactor stuff with plans this time. LG really knew his stuff and actually pointed out an efficiency that Tony had missed. It would work with the suit too.

“Wow that is hot in all sorts of ways, Legs “Tony said staring at LG again.

“Are you talking my ideas and mind now or are you man crushing again?”

“Both, wait, I really like both your mind and your ideas. It’s really rare to meet someone who can even come close to keeping up with me let alone give me bright new ideas and find things I missed. Plus you are easy on the eyes.”

“I do believe that there is a real compliment in there.”

“Yes actually it is. You should savor it. Write it on your calendar even. I don’t give those out often.”

He continued to carefully flirt with LG such that it could be seen as an endearment and not necessarily a sexual innuendo. Well, not a real invitation for sex yet. Well, not really blatant. Ok, maybe a bit on the obvious side. Tony was in trouble.

Eventually they started talking about elements, compounds and crystal resonances. Tony made sure to set another “play date” before LG left.

 

******************

 

A couple weeks and a few more play dates later Pepper walked into Tony’s lab and didn’t see Tony.

She normally didn’t snoop but Tony had been very silent on what he was doing with LG. So she pulled up some of the plans that Tony and LG were working on. While she didn’t understand the algorithms she did see notes on the side.

At first it was just Initials in red next to various things LG and TS.

Then she saw LG + TS, further along it was circled.

Since it was on the virtual screen they paired names soon began to be circled or it became a TS X LG.

Then he had added an infinity symbol next to their names.

The next one had a link so she followed it and found a small set of equations. And stick figures lying together on a beach.

“Jarvis what is he doing here?” She asked quietly

“Sir is figuring out the force of water and wave action required to remove swim trunks.” Jarvis took a picture of her face. It was priceless.

Ok, she went back to the main project. And soon found another external link with a red (*) next to it.

This one was…. Oh my, it was a plan for a four post bed with built in chains and handcuffs. And a mattress that could have various sections raised and lowered for both comfort while engaged in…

“Pepper can’t a guy go to the bathroom without having to lock his lab?” Tony shrieked as he walked up from the back of his lab with a tablet that read in bold letters Scientific American magazine.

“Tony what is this” she said as she pointed to the bed plan.

Tony had the audacity to look at her as if she were stupid and say “It is a plan for a bed. What do you think it is?”

“Is this what you and LG design together?” She accused him.

“Of course not.”

“Then why design a bed for BDSM?” She had that look that said she didn’t find this funny and would get the truth.

“Well you don’t expect me to do things like draw hearts and flowers around his name do you?” Tony turned his back to her not wanting her to see his embarrassment.

“No, I guess you wouldn’t…. Did you do this when we starting dating?”

“No, you’ve never turned my mind on like his does.” Tony said. Turning he saw her face and suddenly wished he’d lied to her.

“You are attracted to him even though he is a guy then?” She had this incredulous look on her face.

“You know I look. I’ve always said I’m bi. Played around a bit in college.” He could see she was upset.

“You never told me about college. I thought the bi was just bravado to shock people. What is the press going to say to this? And the stock prices? Tony you can’t just do this, get some control.” she had turned into lecturing mode.

“Control? How long have you known me?”

“Long enough to know that you don’t fool around with men.” She had her arms folded

“Well as you may have noticed LG is special. I’m can’t seem to stop it. I can’t even control my mouth around him.” She raised an eyebrow and he continued. “Ok, no surprise there. But he does something wonderful, it’s like magic. We understand each other.” He paused a moment and raised his head. “God, I sound like a bad chick flick”

“So I’m hearing you say, that you are more serious than you have ever been before Tony? I find it hard to believe.” She was sounded softer, trying to understand.

“Pep, I have it so bad I fought off a panic attack when he canceled on me one day last week.” Tony looked at her hoping she would understand.

Tony admitting to a panic attack was serious. This was no game to him.

“Oh Tony I didn’t know” He had that look, he needed approval, he was vulnerable. She hugged him and continued.  
“It’s ok, I’ll support you no matter who you love Tony.”  
Tony went rigid at the word love.  
Not love. Nasty obscenity. Nope definitely not love.  
But knew he sure as hell hadn’t felt this way for anyone else before.

 

 

====================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr again very much. I have discovered I am horrible at sex scenes. She put a great deal of effort into cleaning this one up. I appreciate her very very much.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help. 
> 
> A longer chapter, but not my best. Hope you all like it.  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ******************

Pepper called Fen to let him know about the change in Tony’s intentions.

“Fen I think we need to start worrying about damage control. Tony is seriously crushing on LG.”

“Really Pepper? I thought you said Tony was hetero? “

“He’s bi, he played around a little in college. Unfortunately the public eye still sees homosexuality as not acceptable, so he really has tried to avoid it. But he is so smitten with LG that something is going to happen and I thought you should know in advance in case it blows up in our faces.”

“Do you really think it’s that serious?” Fen inquired. Maybe Tony didn’t have nefarious intentions.

“Yes, I’ve seen them and they work together. Tony is drinking less and even coming to meetings rested for a change.” Note to self, get him checked to make sure he isn’t sick… just in case.

“Actually LG has also been in a remarkably good mood. In my opinion LG is clearly trying to tell himself that Tony is off limits and doing a terrible job of it” Fen admitted

Fen continued “I really do fear the fall out though. Perhaps if they keep it hidden.” If she only knew how bad the potential fallout could be, Fen thought.

“I agree about hiding it. Tony might even listen to me for the sake of LG.” Pepper added thoughtfully.

“And blowing off some steam in a short hot affair may just make the whole thing go away.” Then Loki could move on to other things, Fen thought.

Pepper stiffened “Is LG really interested in Tony? Tony is convinced he is the only one serious and LG is just playing with him.” She added “I don’t want him hurt.” Wondering about the ‘short affair going away’ in Fen’s comment. Then about how Tony handled commitment – NOT. She was good again.

“LG plays his hand pretty tight. He is more interested than he should be. He really wants to be liked for himself and not for his fortune, power, status or connections. He has been hurt many times.”

“You do know there are no records of anyone ever even dating LG? Tony has been searching.”

“Long ago he learned that letting information like that go public ended up with ridicule and more heartache. So nothing goes public these days. Mostly he is really very lonely.” Fen added, still trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. But managing his father? Not happening. It was best to stay as informed as possible.

Pepper felt her heart strings pull. She had seen LG through Tony’s eyes for two weeks now. Had met him on a couple occasions. He was brilliant enough to keep up with Tony. Wit, charm and warmth seemed to surround him yet he still kept a distance.

She worried about how much of LG was show and how much was real. He was so different with the press than when he was with Tony. But then again Tony was all about showmanship and fireworks for the press. Tony seemed real when he talked to LG, so maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad match. She didn’t think LG was just after Tony’s tech, so perhaps he really was interested. They may be similar in more ways than she originally thought.

Well, Tony was never satisfied with women, but maybe a man might do it.

And now she knew Tony wanted him. And God if she had learned one thing from Tony in all these years, it was: Tony got what he wanted.

“Perhaps if we work together, we can make both of their lives happier.” Pepper suggested.

“Ok I agree. This may actually be good for both of them.” Fen conceded.

“I’m so glad you approve. And the fall out?”

“LG will keep it under wraps forever if he can.” I hope, Fen worried to himself.

“But Tony likes to splash things around and make noise.” Pepper said, knowing she had reason to worry about it.

“I will try to prepare LG for that possibility while encouraging the relationship. Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow to discuss things?” Fen suggested.

“At noon.” and Pepper named a restaurant.

 

****************************

 

The next ‘play date’ was still in the secondary lab. Because LG was still being reluctant to run into the Avengers.

LG was inspired by the arc reactor technology. In fact he had made quite a few correct guesses as to the workings of both the ‘suit’ and suit reactor. What LG really wanted, besides screwing Tony senseless,… Oh don’t go there! Was what they’d been working on. It was making an arc reactor smaller and much more powerful than the one in the tower. One about 6 feet in diameter, easier to hide, and with incredible efficiency.

 

Tony was waiting for LG, thinking about all the insights LG had about his technology. He was convinced that if LG wanted to make a suit it wouldn’t take him to long to figure it out. Which only fueled the fire Tony had for him. Shit, he really needed to build himself a cooling system for his dick one of these days. Good thing he’d started wearing baggy pants.

Apparently LG had an island where he did most of his research and he really wanted a clean, efficient power source for it. It was a great place for testing the arc reactor. Well protected, hidden, out of the public eye. And a hell of a great place for a midnight rendezvous.

 

It was agreed that LG would get the prototype with a few extra modifications. They would have a press conference announcing his role, giving him partial credit for the design. But this baby would still be Stark technology.

Today, they planned to work on fleshing out an awesome trick that prevented the tech from being reverse engineered.

Tony adjusted himself. God Tony get a grip, he is just another genius… who presses all the right nipples, no, wait, buttons. Tony face-palmed himself and managed to remove his hand just before the elevator opened, presenting LG.

Despite their flirting, they made good progress.

“Hey, come up to my penthouse for a drink before you leave.” Tony told LG when they had finished for the day.

“Why would you want me to do that?” LG smirked.

“We could have a quality drink, spend some down time together, have some fun, sit on a couch.” Make out, he added silently, as he smiled an award winning smile.

“And what kind of ‘fun’ do you have in mind with this down time, sweetheart?” LG responded.

“Oh baby, I could think of several things we could come ‘up’ with.”

“Are you sure you would be ‘up’ for me?” A slightly different smirk.

“Hell yeah, anytime, anywhere Romeo.” Tony moved closer, while playing with his Metallica t-shirt.

“I thought you only desired Loki?” LG taunted Tony.

“You’ve helped me widen my horizons. Come upstairs, drink with me.”

“Why darling, are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?”

“Would it work?” Tony’s wiggled his eyebrows “Oh don’t worry handsome, I wouldn’t dream of doing anything that wasn’t consensual. ……. But I can be quite convincing.” Tony purred.

LG laughed “Oh you are trying so very hard.”  
“You have no idea honeybunch.” Tony looked up into LG’s eyes. By now Tony had gotten very close to LG and was thinking about maybe kissing him.

Suddenly, LG bopped him on the nose and with a playful smirk said “I am not that easy. You, my captivating friend, are going to have to work for it.”

Then as he walked past Tony, he seductively brushed his hand diagonally across the inventor’s chest that sent chills to all the right places, entered the elevator and blew him a kiss as the door closed.

As Tony stood there, slowly a sappy smile formed slowly and lasted for a few minutes. That was a positive answer. LG was open to the idea. And that smirk that he had been seeing more and more. It did things to him just like Loki’s smirks did.

Wait, he frowned. He needed to compare expressions. People who looked alike didn’t have exact facial expressions did they? Surely not the microexpressions?

“Jarvis, I want to see all the footage there is on Loki” He watched the facial expressions from everything.

The first thing he noticed was BLUE eyes. Those eyes went from Blue to Green after the Hulk smashed the ‘puny God’. LG had green eyes. Fuck, Loki had been controlled and no one had noticed it. And the expressions, they were so close. Unfortunately they had hardly any footage of happy Loki. And after he was captured and not controlled his face was mostly shut down.

 

************************** 

 

He went up to his penthouse and poured himself a drink and thought some more about LG and Loki. He relaxed into his couch with the bottle beside him. He needed to do some serious thinking and maybe some serious drinking.

Why wouldn’t LG want to come up to the penthouse? LG was interested. He felt he was so close to getting him up here. Looking to much like Loki didn’t seem enough. There had to be more.

 

“Jarvis I want to know about LGM and LG’s family and history. It’s time I knew more about my mystery man.”  
“Certainly Sir”

“LG himself is listed as being born February 9, 1981. He went to Cambridge University for undergraduate studies in Chemistry and holds a masters from there as well as Harvard and MIT. In Physics, Biochemisty, and Engineering respectively. All were completed before he was 22. He holds no actual doctorates. There have been a few honorary ones offered, but he wasn’t interested in the publicity.”

“The origin of LGM is not exactly known but it did exist as early as the 16th century as a chartered mining company in the Kalmar Union of the Nordic states with holdings in Iceland, Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. Over time, it invested in and helped fund the work of inventors and people of science. Among these were Galileo, Antonie Philips van Leeuwenhoek, father of Microbiology, Charles-Augustin de Coulomb’s and later Michael Faraday’s work in electromagnetism. One ancestor even helped Laura Bassi become the first female professor. There are many others. I can give you a complete list if you wish sir.”

“No, just continue.”

“LGM has had its fingers into many places including printing presses, canned milk, shipping, medicine, electricity, and of course mining and production of all sorts of metals and materials. The family has always been very reclusive. They usually allowed people who were carefully handpicked to run many parts of the companies for them while owners were all but unseen. In fact there is more information about the owners being seen and associating with the men and women of science than anywhere else. There are a few public introductions of heirs. But nothing exist in public or religious records that list marriages or births. Until recently when births were required by governments. The given names of the owners are not usually legible on historical documents - only the Gaman family name. Which by the way means fun or amusement in Icelandic.

In the twentieth century there are a few owner pictures in crowds. Most are very blurry. All resemble each other including the women. It appears the whole family, is reclusive with only one person from the family being public at any one time. “

“Wait there are women who owned the company too?”

“Yes sir, and they also resemble Loki very closely since I know you were going to ask.”

“You know me so well Jarvis. So is LG Loki?” Tony asked.

“Unless he can be in multiple places at once which include Paris at the time of the attack in New York and where he was on Earth while in prison on Asgard the logical answer is no.”

Tony poured himself another glass as Jarvis added.

‘One more thing sir, while signatures do differ, they bear enough similarities that they could belong to the same very clever person. ”  
Tony frowned. They didn’t have enough information on Loki’s powers.

“Jarvis compare the Blue of Loki’s eyes to Barton’s eyes”  
“Very similar sir although there are definite green flickers. The best examples are moments from your penthouse. When you were talking to Loki, for a moment they were almost all green then they go very blue and then green again for a split second after he pushes you out the window.”

“Really?” Tony says curiously.

“In fact sir, if I may, by analyzing his facial muscles I would guess he is fighting the control and didn’t want to actually throw you out the window. Lip reading analysis shows he said the word ‘slow’ during the time with green eyes.”

Tony’s eyes lit up like Christmas trees when he heard that. Loki didn’t want to hurt him, was fighting control, and was responsible for the extra time on that fall. First mystery solved. Was Loki responsible for the other mystery, too?

“I don’t think he’s evil, Jarv!” Tony smirked.

Well at least he felt better about the possibility of LG being Loki now. He spent another minute thinking about it. Took another sip of his drink.

He liked the idea, found it warmed him, just the way that… suspicious ‘Unknown Age’ scotch did. Decided he sort of hoped it was the case. A lot.

He thought about the evidence again. Refilled his glass again. Yup, he was now convinced LG and Loki were the same person.

One of these days he was going to have to admit to himself that he might be more invested than he would be from a passing fling.

But not today.

He remembered his first conversation with LG. Guess he doesn’t consider magic a drug.

“Jarvis we’re gonna examine the Unknown Age Scotch for magic, Hope I haven’t finished it.”

“I do not believe your hope is founded on reality Sir.”

 

Tony had Jarvis place an order for the unknown age scotch. He smirked when he found out how many digits were in the price. It really was helping fund the rebuilding of New York.

 

***********************

 

A couple of days later Thor showed up for a fight and pizza afterwards. Tony had information to share and needed questions answered.

“Thor, what color are Loki’s eyes?”

Thor looked so sad and said “His eyes were green.”

“Were green? What color are they now?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Green. His eyes were always green. Loki is dead.” Thor’s voice softened as he looked away from the pizza boxes that had just arrived.

“What! How?” Tony babbled while feeling like Thor just punched his gut.

The rest of the Avengers suddenly focus in on the conversation.

Thor stood and started pacing stopping when he talked. “Remember the incident with the Dark Elves? I broke him out of prison to help me. We never would have won without him. He died a hero’s death.”

“Are you sure he’s dead?” Natasha asked with suspicion.  
“Yes, he died in my arms. Later a guard checked and reported it to Odin.” Thor answered his eyes glistened with wetness.

“He helped you?” Steve asked.

“He gave his life to save myself and Lady Jane. He was more like the Loki of old and not the crazy one you saw here.” Thor paces again.

Clint looked worried and said “Green eyes. Are you sure they weren’t blue?”

“Yes, why do you ask friend Barton?” Thor stopped moving.

Tony was glad he was not the only one asking questions. Dark Elves but that was ages ago, I’m sure he’s alive. He thought.

“Because all the time I was controlled they were blue….” Clint trailed off with a look of horror dawning on his face.

“Are you saying he was controlled too?” Natasha asked.

“Jarvis, bring up some pictures for us.” Tony ordered.

“Damn, I guess I did know there was someone besides him in control.” Barton cursed.

“You knew there was another leader and didn’t tell anyone.” Steve’s tone was not happy.

“Aw man I couldn’t at the time. After what Loki made me do. My mind wasn’t clear. Beside he wasn’t on Earth.” Everyone stared at him.

Various pictures of Loki came up the screen to be compared. Now they all saw the difference.

“Clint, when were you going to tell us this stuff?” Steve looked at the pictures.

“Shouldn’t Thor have noticed that his brother’s eyes were different?” Clint deflected.

Thor’s face was grave as he silently looked at the pictures.

Steve finally asked Clint? “Do you know who was behind him? Or you Thor?”

Thor shook his head sadly. “He never said. He was so angry, we didn’t want to listen to him.”

Clint was clearly upset and feeling guilty now. “Loki did mention something about the Other which I assumed was another general. One time he mentioned a guy who really disturbed him. Than or Thanish or Thanos or Thana I think.”

It was now Thor’s turn to look shocked then hurt. His words even trembled a little as he hissed “Thanos. I wish I had known. Thank you for telling me this. Now I know Loki was not wholly responsible for his actions against his beloved Midgard.”

“Beloved? Why would Earth be beloved?” Tony picked up on that right away.

“He always loved it here.” Thor said matter of factly.

“You mean when you guys were gods?” Bruce finally chimed into the conversation.

“No, he has visited here many times. Said he loved the chaos here.” Thor smiled as he remembered

“What did he do here?” Tony asked. After having assured himself Loki was still alive.

“I don’t really know. He visited all the realms and was gone much more time than he was in Asgard. He liked Midgard the best.”

“Liked to travel a lot?” Steve asked.

“Maybe” Thor frowned and continued, “More like we didn’t make him feel very welcome.”

“What do you mean?” Tony inquired.

“We teased him about his magic and gave him no credit for his military and espionage genius, though they enabled us to conquer other realms. We called him a woman because he cheated by using surprise attacks and magic to fight.”

“A woman?” Natasha suddenly looked very dangerous.

“His plan sure wasn’t the work of a military genius, Thor.” Steve said looking uneasily at Natasha.

“You are right. It was not like him to create a plan that was so easily defeated. Unless defeat was what he had planned.” Thor was looking at Steve. You could see the ideas turning in his head.

“Wait. Did he get you to conquer other realms?” Clint asked accusingly.

“No, Father had us do that, to keep the peace. Better to have everything under the wise Allfather. “

“You conquered other realms regularly?” Bruce asked with concern.

“We mostly put down resistances to Asgard. We have some sort of control over all the realms. Had it since I was a child. Except parts of Helheim where the dead live, Svartalfheim which is a barren waste, And Midgard where my brother spent much time. He told father he was watching it, and we didn’t need to worry about you yet. I was surprised at your world when I first came. I didn’t expect you to be so advanced. We all thought he came here to practice magic. And we didn’t need to bother with you as you were still mostly savages.” Thor looked up and smiled at that.

The others had various facial expressions and thoughts going through their heads. Thor had just announced that Asgard and Odin preferred to conquer realms, keeping a military presence there, rather than let them be autonomous. Loki, the villainous evil trickster, who had brought the Chitauri to their doorstep, was actually the one who had kept Asgard off their backs, for who knows how long.

 

“Could your brother turn into a woman or be in two places at once during his spying?” Tony asked.

“Of course he could! He was a shape changer and skilled in great illusions.”

“So you’re saying he could be with you and with the enemy at the same time?” Natasha questioned.

“If we were close enough.” Thor said.

“How close? Like New York and Paris?” Nat asked again.

Thor laughed. “No, he was good, but that would be impossible. It was amazing enough for him to keep track across a small city.” Thor proceeded to start a tale of a brilliant plan where part of it involved being in two places several streets apart. It was clearly one he had told before. As once he got into the story he all but ignored Loki’s involvement.

“Was Loki still with you?” Tony broke in.

“Yes, of course” Thor looked confused.

“You stopped mentioning him in your story.” Steve answered with a look that said ‘another talk is in your future.’

“Was that plan Loki’s?” Natasha asked.

“Oh yes. Nearly all our best” Thor hesitated and got quieter “plans were Loki’s. I didn’t give him any credit, I never even told Father.” Oops. He knew what Steve was going to talk to him about later.

“You called him a woman as an insult because he used his strengths?” Natasha was not a happy camper.

Thor just looked down.

Tony piped up, deciding that this conversation while interesting and informative, should be over before Natasha killed someone. Besides both Clint and Thor were getting ‘Steve talks’ and not him. He wanted to keep it that way.

“Well that answers my questions. Pizza’s getting cold guys; lets watch a movie” He handed Thor and Steve each an unopened pizza box. “Jarvis what’s in the queue?”

“Sir, Ms. Romanov has a few episodes of ‘Supernatural’ backed up and it is her turn.”

 

**************************** 

 

On the next ‘play date’ LG/Loki was responding to Tony with touches, and letting Tony touch him back. He still refused to come up to the penthouse.

Tony had it bad. As far as science was concerned LG/Loki was the best thing, since… microchips, no, even better, maybe the best ever. They got along spectacularly. His looks were just, wow! The flirting and science had Tony wondering how he had managed to not take LG/Loki on the table yet. He couldn’t ask for more. Well sex. Definitely having sex.

Maybe he should write an algorithm to describe his cheekbones.  
He had managed to feel that slim body through his shirt a couple times and found amazing muscles. He’d already had Jarvis doing scans and was now trying to make a diagram of how LG/Loki would look naked. He could switch and between a man or a woman, and write beautiful code. He sighed. With LG/Loki, he would die a happy man. These thoughts ended with several ‘me times’ in his bedroom and the shower.

He ran tests on the scotch. Magic was such a tricky thing. There was so much low level background stuff that it blended with. His tests proved that it certainly wasn’t a null for magic, not that it definitely had it.

For some reason the bottle just didn’t last for many tests. The bottle seemed to empty much faster than it should. He thought about that as he absentmindedly took a sip of the glass he had just poured. He looked down at that glass, took it and the bottle up to his bedroom. Time for different kinds of experimenting.

 

************************ 

 

North Korea had had another embarrassing test rocket splash into the ocean after going only two miles this time. Harvard had three different frats paint the entire admin building fluorescent green. The British Queen had been outside and gotten splashed in the face on public TV. India had a frog population explosion in Delhi. An elephant herd had managed to wander into the capital of Cameroon, and poop on the front step of the building. Where Oil dignitaries were just leaving their meeting to go to lunch.

Loki was feeling great. Just enough mischief. And now he had another meeting with Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story. 
> 
> I was surprised to find that there really are companies that are hundreds of years old. There are even a few that are over a thousand years old.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> *****************

Loki was having a hard time keeping his mind on track. Even the sample of Vibranium he had got ahold of was not enough to hold his interest.

 

Why was he flirting with Stark so much? He really couldn’t afford to get involved with Ironman. Well not until he was pardoned on earth. He smiled. How many ‘play dates’ as Stark called them, had they had at this point? He had the genius on speed dial. He wondered if sex with the playboy would be as good as he boasted? The look he could put on the inventors face when he touched him suggestively. Delightful.

Oh yes, the things he could do. Loki smiled to himself at that thought. He closed his eyes and let himself remember the feel of those touches he and Stark had exchanged.

He wanted to make the man scream. Find his own release. And perhaps never let go. That was of course the problem. And Anthony Stark was the first person he had ever met that could keep up with him intellectually, verbally and hopefully sexually.

Hel, he really shouldn’t go so this long without sex. His brain was clearly turning to mush.

No, he shook his head. For Loki it was always the extremes. It was either short flings that were meaningless or jumping in with both feet and getting hurt, because the other person just didn’t care enough. Inevitability the billionaire would end up hating him in the end, if he ever found out all of Loki’s secrets. Loki sighed.

Then again nothing lasts forever and secrets could be kept. Maybe he should have some fun along the way.

He continued to tinker with the Vibranium.

 

Eventually his mind turned to thoughts of Thor. The oaf would eventually show up and ruin everything. Had Odin even told Thor he was alive yet? That was not part of the agreement. In fact Odin had never announced Loki’s death, only that he was pardoned.

He remembered those days after his supposed death while posing as Odin. There had been a few times he’d found himself having to act as ‘daddy’, so Thor could literally cry on his shoulder about his lost brother. It was the only time ‘during his reign’ he had been at a loss as to what Odin would do. He had tried to talk Thor into staying with his Lady Jane but he kept coming back. God, Thor was a big blond fuzzy yo-yo.

So he had let him cry and tried to act as a cold version of the kindly brother he had once been. Thor never cried in front of anyone except Loki, he discovered. He had been forced to realize that Thor didn’t care that he was Jotunn. That Thor was very broken up about his loss. And that he had never come to his father for comfort.

Thor confessed he had gone to his mother, when Loki fell into the void. They had mourned together but he had not cried. Thor tried to be brave hoping Loki was still alive and would manage to return.

Thor told his ‘father’ he had no one else.

He couldn’t rely on that blockhead Sif and the nitwit three. They where making matters worse. Apparently they were still praising Thor and his victory over his vile brother, and didn’t notice that their words were hurting Thor. This was the first real turning point for Thor, seeing his merry band of bullies so vicious toward his brother. Even though he was clearly mourning him.

Things didn’t really change when Loki had helped with the dark elves. ‘It was luck that Loki didn’t betray us and even managed to get himself killed honorably. Now you don’t have to feel such shame when people remember you were raised as brothers. We should celebrate your good fortune’, the dunderheads had explained to a tormented Thor.

He hadn’t even told his friends on earth that Loki was dead because he feared a similar reaction.

Because of Thor’s honesty with his ‘father’ Loki had finally started to forgive him. Thor had been stupid and oblivious to the teasing Loki had received. But he had was learning. Evidently Captain Rogers had sat him down and had a long, no several long talks, about bullying and giving people credit after hearing some of Thor’s tales. He was smart enough to listen, making the leap that he himself had behaved insufferable around Loki, never defending him, laughing at him with his friends, even letting him take the blame for things that were Thor’s fault.

And finally Thor had confessed in his grief. That he could never repay Loki for all the great knowledge he had taught, and mighty things he had done for him. It was truth from his heart. Loki had believed that he was never heard, never appreciated. He didn’t know if he was angrier before when he thought Thor never listened or now that he knew the oaf listened, and yet ignored what he had said.

Regardless his brother or not brother or whatever he was, truly loved him and was so filled with grief that it was having a detrimental effect on him.

Loki smirked at himself. Imagine Thor not eating or having ‘problems’ with Jane. At the time he had been so tempted to suggest Viagra but held his tongue. Just imagine Odin saying that!

 

Later yet, he thought about Tony and the Avengers and if they could accept him. Steve Rogers was a good man. Perhaps the man would forgive Loki if he knew the truth, but that was an awful risk. Banner could be convinced, if somehow Tony actually accepted him. Obviously he wouldn’t. The assassins would kill him on the spot. NO, he couldn’t have that.

What if S.H.I.E.L.D. found out about him? That would really be a disaster. He would just have to play the game and quit before he got found out. Because he could definitely stop this infatuation with Tony anytime he wanted, he told himself.

He put his head in his hands and gritted his teeth as he felt the pang of a lie. Sometimes it was a curse when one couldn’t really lie to oneself.

By the Norns. Sentiment! It would be his downfall every time. He swore never to care and then he found a reason to care again. Damn.

Oh bugger, bloody Tony Stark was fun. He was having a rousing time in spite of the danger. They had new ideas together. They talked about arc reactor technology, and figured out how to make it even more powerful. Loki had mentioned his private island. There, his home and lab needed a better energy source. It was bait and Stark had pounced on it.

They were going to assemble it on his island and he was finally going to have his way with the genius. No Avengers around to threaten them. The only other person there would be Fen, who would stay out of the way unless needed. Well, if he could really convince himself it was a good idea.

Loki trusted Fen to have his back.

Fenrir was Loki’s son and had been on earth for centuries. He was also Loki’s personal assistant/company president currently using the name Fenwick Williams. He was a shape shifter and also had minor magic.

Fen would leave them alone. Loki grinned. He would finally find out if Stark could actually keep up with him.

Fen was even encouraging him with Tony, which was unusual. Fen had gone so far as to plot with Pepper Potts about ‘Loki and Tony’s relationship’. Loki was secretly watching Fen and Pepper have fun, while attempting to arrange Tony and Loki’s lives. It was an amusing bonus.

Plus, it appeared that Pepper was single again, and Fen clearly found her fascinating. Good for Fen. The least Loki could do was encourage them.

Yes, this fling was going to happen and he would enjoy himself for as long as it lasted and not think about the hurt he hoped he would not feel when it ended.

 

Of course fate had some sort of a plan for the billionaire. Loki was clearly caught up in its design somehow and he had no clue as to his role this time. He often felt like a pawn, always being moved around by fate, causing important things to happen. Of course, usually he wouldn’t get any acknowledgement, unless he got the blame for any repercussions, which happened all too frequently. And while it was often amusing to start chaos and watch it happen, it would be nice for once to get some benefit out of it for himself.

************************

Pepper approached the usual table at the Bistro where she and Fen usually met.

Pepper sat down where Fen was waiting. “Fen, so is it all set up?”

“Oh yes. Do you really think Tony will make a move on LG this weekend?”

“Talking to Tony these days always ends up in a LG love fest session. I swear I have never seen him so smitten with anyone. I would bet anything that he will try something.”

“I hope so. LG really needs someone and I have never seen someone match so well and believe me I’ve looked.”

Pepper pick up her glass of wine. “To making their lives better.”

Fen added “And keeping our problem children focused and out of trouble.”

*********************

This was the weekend he was spending on LG’s island at his private home and lab. Tony was beside himself, a kid that was so excited he was just buzzing in place.

“Jarvis, do you think I need to pack condoms?”

“Sir, I’m not sure I’m programed to answer that.”

“Yes, good idea take the big box with lots of lube just in case.”

“Didn’t you tell me to remind you that this is a science trip, Sir?”

“I’m sure he’ll have alcohol there. Maybe I should bring a bottle of wine, better yet, a case.”

“I did make sure the new arc reactor designs were on your laptop, pad, and phone sir.”

“Mouthwash, Cologne, I think he said he liked the smell of this one.”

“I also notified the Avengers that you would be out of touch for a couple of days Sir.”

“Which boxers make me look hotter, Jarvis? Oh yea do I still have that sexy bathing suit from a couple of years ago.”

“Sir, your boxers don’t really matter to arc reactor tests.”

“Black with hearts you say? And the Ironman ones. Both good choices. Hey look I found those Loki ones with the horned helmets that Clint gave me for Christmas one year.”

“Do you really think LG cares about your boxers sir?”

Tony tried the ‘sexy’ suit on, “Or we could just swim nude. This bathing suit makes me look fat.”

“Sir I am quite sure that looking fat, has nothing to do with building an arc reactor on his island.”

“Oooo I know, order some oysters on ice, to take. Don’t want to be too obvious. Jarvis order shrimp and oysters to go. Maybe some stuff to make the fire in his fireplace more...”

“SIR, you have told me specifically to keep your mind on the scientific goal of this trip!”

“I know Jarv, but LG is about the most perfect person I have ever met. Hell, even Loki in my dreams is usually blond now. I’m almost certain that they are the same person. ”

“Yes Sir, he does seem compatible with you.”

“Oh Jarv what am I going to do? He still doesn’t know about my PTSD or my… so many damn problems. He’s been understanding about the Ironman stuff. Even taken it in stride when I got a minor injury that one time. But what if he can’t handle my head problems? Pepper couldn’t.”

“Pepper is not LG sir.”

“No and that scares me more. I think I’m more invested this time.”

“I agree Sir.”

“Shit you do? And make sure this conversation is recorded in my private server and buried deep.”

“Yes, already buried, very deep Sir.” Jarvis added snidely.

Tony had a lot of hope for this weekend. They had been flirting shamelessly for a couple weeks now. He was going to have sex or die trying. Of course since it was Loki that was a real possibility. Naw, Pepper and Fen were pushing for this trip. Fen? Fenris maybe? Loki’s son possibly? Oh that made sense.

Tony wanted to take it to the next level. He had decided to risk it. He could no longer sit back passively and do nothing. Tony always moved forward, always changed. After all, nothing ventured nothing gained and he wanted it all. And if it didn’t work? Maybe it would break him, but at least he had tried. Regardless, it would work. After all he was Tony Fucking Stark!

But stay on track. Pepper had talked to the LGM president about the joint test project. If that worked well, then they would build more in some of LG’s other facilities where research was done. Which meant more excuses to keep getting together away from the tower. And even more sex. Wow Tony, talk about counting chickens before they hatch, he thought to himself. I haven’t even had great sex yet. Which of course it would be. Obviously it would be great. He could just imagine it. Yes, he was definitely staying on track.

LG, Loki. Sometimes he thought the guy was a saint with ideas that could end world hunger. Then they would talk and he would realize that Rudolph was just as selfish as himself. Another time, LG would come up with these wild ideas. They were just horrible, evil and dreadful or just fun, and ridiculous. It was like he was the embodiment of chaos. Well God of Mischief, duh. Tony felt more alive than he had ever felt in his life. He even felt cared for because LG liked Tony as Tony. Not because of his fame or fortune. Or because he saw Tony as a meal ticket. Or felt obliged for one reason or another. He just saw Tony.

*************************

Pepper called Fen.

“Well, Tony is on his way to the boat.”

“Great, LG is below deck. We are just waiting on Tony now.”

“I am still not sure how the public will handle this, if they find out.” Pepper always seemed to need something to worry about.

“Pepper, have you seen them together? The last few times I nearly cried over how happy they seem.” Fen said reassuring her.

“Yea I have, and Tony really deserves happiness.”

“So does LG, and trust me he is so very lonely. He has suffered so much in his life. You can’t imagine the healing power Tony has over him.”

“You know maybe I can, because I see what he does to Tony.”

“Well we’ve set the stage.”

“Take care of them but don’t disturb them to much this weekend.”

“No worries I’ll keep out of their way as much as possible and have them back Monday morning.”

“Thanks Fen.”

“Anytime Pepper.”

*******************

Tony looked at the yacht as the car drove into the marina. About 120 foot long he guessed. It looked like a fast one. Still, it would take several hours to get to the Island. It was four now. He had wanted to fly there, but LG didn’t have an airstrip on his island and didn’t want a rented plane landing on the water surrounding it. Made it more private. Heh, more likely, there were spells that might interfere with planes.

Mischief. What a name for a boat. Tony really was convinced that LG was Loki. Most of the time anyway. If not for the proof that LG had been at a conference when Loki was attacking New York and being held by S.H.I.E.L.D. or in prison in Asgard, he would be absolutely sure.

In addition two days ago, Thor had come back from Asgard happy as a clam and announced that Loki was actually alive. He didn’t know where but he was alive. Fury was, of course, furious and demanded that Thor tell him where he was. Thor told him no, because Loki had a full pardon from Asgard. Things had gone downhill from there. Fury lost. Tony grinned at that.

He wondered a bit how his friends would take it if they knew.

The Avengers knew about LG. Tony talked about him all the time, even went so far as explaining that he looked a lot like Loki. In turn Natasha admitted she had investigated and researched LG for S.H.I.E.L.D. If he was Loki he had a rock solid identity that he had spent decades building and had somehow figured out how to be leading an attack and watching it from Paris on an exhibition hall screen with a few hundred other people at the same time.

The team had had more time to talk with Clint about his experiences. The Avengers were now more worried about the guy who had controlled Loki than Loki himself. Clint, however was still having a hard time deciding whether he could forgive the guy or not. Clint argued that he was still a victim and Loki was partially in control.

Steve, after talking to and lecturing Thor many, many times, mostly about Loki. Was now interested in meeting the ‘real’ Loki. Steve thought he might make a good ally, if he could be trusted. Tony was glad because someday they would find out LG was Loki, and have to accept him. At least if Tony had his way and if, of course, LG was Loki.

Mischief. That was the name of the boat and the game for this weekend. He headed down the dock to the boat, whistling.


	8. Loki's Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.  
> ************

Loki looked out over the marina. While coming up on deck, he had noticed both a limo and a truck pull up. Tony had arrived. He reminded himself again this was a science trip with the possibility of maybe a little afternoon delight on the side. His heart sped up a bit he at the thought. He could tell he was a little nervous. Why? This weekend didn’t mean anything special, he tried to tell himself.

In truth it did. He sensed it. Fate was at work here, but he still didn’t know what it wanted. In fact, he had for once in his life, avoided trying to figure it out.

He was enjoying his friendship with Tony. It was precious to him, a rare gem peeking out in his long lonely life. And he didn’t want it to end. He feared that once fate was done with his part it would take Tony away. Perhaps he should not indulge in this afternoon delight, despite the fact that it kept finding its way to the forefront of his consciousness.

A real friend… well sort of… Tony didn’t know LG was Loki. That bothered Loki considering this rare friendship was based in part, on a serious lie. He had always been himself with Tony. He hoped that when the day came and Tony found out that that would be enough. Oh Hel, it would never be. Stop it, he told himself, as he noticed his mind starting to descend into a nasty downward spiral.

Tony was boarding now, smiling like he had won the lottery. Behind him were people with the boxes that contained the parts to put the arc reactor together.

Well show time.

“Welcome aboard ‘Princess.’” He called out to Tony.

“Hey! I’m the one who makes up names for people and I have that one claimed for you.”  
Tony walked up the boarding plank and gave LG a warm hug. As was their custom of recent.

“Oh? I hadn’t heard you held that patent.”

“Listen, I hold more patents than you, ‘Legs’.” Tony said looking at the tall handsome man in front of him.

“At least I have long ones ‘short stuff.’”

“Short is cute, just so you know.”

Loki laughs and starts looking over the boxes then notices a cold box stamped with fresh seafood on it. He picks it up. “I didn’t know arc reactors required seafood?”

“That was a hospitality gift.” Tony wonders seafood? Oh shit.

“It says shrimp and oysters? Is there something you’re not telling me Tony?”

“Uh, Jarvis must have ordered it. I sort of remember talking about taking a gift” Tony thought fast to change the focus from the oysters. “Is there a case of wine? I talked about seafood and wine.” And busied himself looking for a wine case.

“Tony? I hope you don’t need oysters. I certainly don’t. “Loki had an evil grin on his face.

Sure enough Tony found a case of wine. “Never had a problem, but we can explore the idea, if you want to be certain.” He smiled now holding a case of wine in an attempt to prove it was all Jarvis.

Conversation was soon diverted to the more serious matter of making sure everything else was accounted for. Then they cast off.

************************

They had a pleasant cruse to the island, talking, laughing. Then they challenged each other to a contest. Try to hack into the fire walls of the other’s personal computer. Both claiming it impossible whilst flirting heavily.

Then they grumbled and spent more time fixing the holes. As they both proceeded to prove, they were equally good at hacking, and exploiting each other’s computers.

Fen stayed out of their way for the most part only joining them for dinner

Tony had a hard time eating. He’d been so nervous about this trip he had hardly eaten within the past day. He was going to either make or break it this weekend. As it was, he was too invested in LG. Things needed to move to the next level…or stop when there was still a chance to get over LG. Tony had never burned for anyone this much. He had blue balls from not acting on it. He didn’t want to mess up this relationship. Fuck, he was a mess.

It was late and well past dark by the time they docked. They went to the main house which was lavish. LG gave Tony a short tour. He had two libraries: one public and one that only LG was allowed in due to “proprietary information”. Both were huge, even though Tony only got to see through the glass windows of the double doors to the private one. The splendor of it all was fit for a king, and in many ways seemed better than the home Tony grew up in. The bathrooms and kitchen had been updated and were incredible. The guest bedroom he was taken to had a king sized canopy bed. The bed linens were done in a masculine black grey and burgundy that seemed to complement the rich wood walls. The adjoining bath had a sunken bathtub and matching oversized shower, both carved out of blue lapis. He wondered what Loki’s bedroom would look like.

Tony was left in his room. Tomorrow they intended to start early in order to get the arc reactor put together and hooked up, giving themselves lots of time for the inevitable problems that would occur.  
Even though the bed was just as comfortable as Tony’s bed back in the Tower, he had trouble sleeping. His mind would not shut down. He had not made his move yet. Tomorrow after they were finished, he promised himself. He wanted to be comfortable with LG until the work was done. After that, well, he just smiled to himself. He finally managed to get to sleep. Sadly those sleeping hours were filled with disturbing nightmares. In some Loki was hurting LG, claiming that Tony was his property and LG couldn’t have him! In others he dreamt he was kissing both of them, then being torn away and falling into the darkness.

 

 

The next morning, after two cups of coffee for Tony, and a cup tea for LG, they started to put the reactor together. Tony was amazed at their progress. They worked together flawlessly, seemingly able to catch each other’s mistakes as they went, instead of finding them later and having to go back to fix them. Never had he put together something so complicated with so few problems. They started it up and everything worked first time, perfectly. Tony took it as a sign of good things to come. He was going to have time to make his move today, and didn’t have to wait until Sunday as he had originally schemed.

 

They settled into the living room in the late afternoon, everything done, both showered and in clean clothes.

They opened a bottle of champagne and started toasting. To the completion of the reactor. To their great ability to work together. To the future of the reactors. To the future of their companies. To their geniuses. To Pepper and to Fen. To the Avengers. To the benefit that brought them together. To LG’s island. To working together again. To friendship. To each other. To them together. They had settled next to each other on the couch in the opulent living room with the fireplace going.

“By the way nice cottage you got here. You bring guests very often?” Tony asked.

LG laughed and shook his head. “No” he had a hint of sadness to his voice. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Sure got any of that special stuff?” LG pressed a button and the top of the coffee table opened to reveal a bottle of Unknown Age and glasses from the hidden compartment below. He poured two generous portions.

Tony continued, “Shame you don’t have more visitors. This place is beautiful, you could have a really great private party here.” And Tony wiggled his eyes.

“You are incorrigible. Whatever will I do with you?” Loki said and smiled.

“Why keep me of course.”

“And after I have you, what would I do with you then?” LG smirked and looked Tony in the eyes.

“Well, for starters we could have our own private party now.”

LG laughed “I think we already are” and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Well it was now or never Tony put down his glass, leaned in and kissed LG.

LG went still for just a moment then returned the kiss.

Tony went wild inside. He was kissing LG and was being kissed back. LG’s lips were cool, sensual, welcoming, then he opened his mouth to invite Tony in. And boy this guy could kiss. They both deepened the kiss with arms coming up to embrace each other. LG kissed like it was going to be his last, and he wanted Tony to immortalize that kiss. The sparks seemed to travel up and down Tony’s body and they warmed him. Damn, had he ever been this turned on before. He felt arms tighten around him, engulfing him in a torrid embrace. LG’s hands and arms held him in a way that made him feel not only desired, but safe and cared for, in a way that he had not ever felt, not even as a child. God, he could get used to this.

After a few moments, LG pulled back and looked at Tony. Acting as though he had not realized what he was doing.

“We should not be doing this Tony.” Loki picked up a glass.

Tony’s gut wrenched as LG pulled away. “Why not? I thought you enjoyed that as much as I did.” Tony reached for his glass again.

“Yes, but there is so much you don’t know about me.” Loki said as he took a swig from his glass.

Tony followed suit taking a drink and reached out with his empty hand to pull LG closer. “I don’t care.”

LG took another drink leaned in and kissed Tony softly and whispered. “I honestly am a monster, you really don’t want this.” LG set his drink down and looked away.

“I don’t care if you are Godzilla, I still want you.” Tony set his drink down too, reached out and grabbed LG’s chin and forced LG to face him. And gave LG another kiss.

“There are many secrets that I am unwilling to tell you, you may think you know me, but you don’t, truly.” They continued to make out for several long minutes eventually they ended up horizontal with Tony above Loki.

LG pushed at Tony’s shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. “Are you sure this is where you want to go Tony? I won’t do a one night stand with you, and I don’t share. And I have a lot of secrets you will probably never know.”

“I don’t want a one night stand either. You don’t know how happy it makes me that you want that too. Consider yourself claimed, and for the record when in relationship I don’t cheat or share either.”

“You know, you will hate me if you ever learn my secrets.”

“I doubt that, you are much more likely to hate me once you get to know me better. Everyone does. Now I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can we move to the bedroom” Tony whispered and ground his obvious hard on into LG.

LG rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, he smirked. “Just remember darling, that I warned you.”

“OK, now let’s go. This sofa is too small for all the things I want to do tonight” Tony said practically dragging LG off the couch.

 

 

They moved to LG’s bedroom. The full moon was shining through a patterned lead glass window which seemed to be designed to catch moonlight and enhance it. There were small circles panes that magnified the light, while allowing full vision through the glass around them. It was beautiful and romantic in a ghostly way, but Tony saw brilliance in the design. It was interesting enough to increase his already soaring lust level.

 

Tony and Loki moved to the bed. It was covered with a comforter that had green with gold dragons or serpents in squares each surrounded by a black border that had gold Norse runes and green Celtic script woven on it in a cross like repeating pattern centered at each intersection. The headboard was hand carved and had nooks and crannies and shelves and a few small doors and drawers many of which contained books or bottles or other things. ‘This was the headboard of a sorcerer’ Tony thought. LG pulled the cover off and carefully placed it on a nearby chair.

Then he took ahold of Tony by his collar and kissed him again. Tony put his arms around LG and returned the kiss, taking time to really taste him for the first time. LG tasted of cool winter, maybe oranges, with a strawberry undertone and a hint of very old oak. Such a unique taste was one he would never forget. LG’s tongue was so very skilled as it stroked the underside of his lip turning him on even more before it began its exploration into his mouth.

Tony pulled one hand from around LG and very slowly started unbuttoning LG's shirt as LG started nipping Tony’s ear. It sent the most wonderful chills down Tony's spine. Tony got the shirt off quickly and started licking the chest in front of him. Small short strokes of his tongue meant to dry quickly with each breath. The skin was soft and had very little hair on it and best of all he could taste LG.

He made his way across the expanse of skin and took a nipple into his mouth sucking gently. LG moaned, then grabbed Tony and brought their lips back together once more. Tony tasted of steel and spice. Oh, how that taste swirled through his brain making a permanent impression in his memory.

He needed this. He needed someone who cared for him. He needed the physical closeness and Tony wanted it. He pulled off Tony's shirt and undid Tony’s pants, sliding them down and off. His boxers soon followed. In a movement to graceful to be real, he leaned Tony back and with a silent whoosh, he pushed Tony onto the bed and leaving all of Tony's clothing on the floor.

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked up at a suddenly determined LG undoing his own belt buckle and pants as he loomed over Tony. This was Loki, he was sure of himself, and there was no stopping him now. Not that he wanted to. Tony had become the prey and Loki was the predator. Tony’s already alert cock was twitching and straining with excitement pearls of precum beginning to glisten at the tip.

All at once LG stopped, he got this shy look on his face and looked at Tony. He rolled his shoulder and turned ever so slightly so Tony had to move if he wanted to see LG’s pants open, which Tony did. LG smiled seductively and slowly took them off not taking his eyes off Tony the entire time. And oh yea, he really did go commando!

Loki returned to the bed and slid next to Tony. Loki kissed him gently, softly. Looking for more contact with Tony’s body Loki slowly turned his own body to face the man. In doing so, he brushed his cock along Tony’s leg, as he in turn brushed against Tony’s own. Then he reached out slowly put his arms around the genius mechanic and ground their cocks together. Tony in turn aided with a grinding motion of his own. Then Loki speeded things up. He was kissing Tony hard, no, more like he was devouring him, grinding his own erection into Tony’s. The sweet sensation almost enough for both of them to explode. He started kissing his way down Tony’s chest like a snake back and forth tongue tasting everything as it went. Stopping only to pay attention, oh such glorious attention, to each of Tony’s nipples. He encircled one avoiding the center as it hardened into a tight bud. Then switching focus he added a very light brush with his thumb over the other. The brush was so light Tony almost couldn't feel it pass. Tony moaned so delightfully.

Loki continued to lick and nip the one with his mouth. Then brushing the other one a little harder. Back and forth each got progressively more intense until Loki was finally sucking one nipple hard and squeezing the other. All the while he was keeping his body moving such that both erections were constantly stimulated with sweet friction. Loki then switched his focus sliding further down Tony's chest and stomach. Tony's hands gripped Loki’s hair lost in the all the pleasure as that “silver tongue” now worked its way to where Tony really wanted it.

Loki’s hot breath assaulted Tony’s cock. Then cool air blew over it. He repeated the cycle of hot and cold breathe over and over again turning it into a sensual torture until Tony was pleading with him for more.

Then he was there, licking up Tony's length with his tongue and swirling around the tip airily, never stopping. It was an unusually long tongue, long enough to encircle a good portion of his cock and squeeze it. Tony almost came at that. “AHHHHHHHHH” LG/Loki pulled away and Tony moaned “no don’t stop”. He looked down into Loki/LG's face watching the evil grin he had spent so much time the last couple of months studying from the invasion.

“Don’t worry, I just don’t want to hurt you.” Loki said as he reached for the headboard and grabbed a bottle of lube. He kissed Tony slowly in a line again as he went back down. When he got to Tony’s swelled and very excited head he once again licked it and then circled at the tip while moving his hands to massage his butt cheeks. Tony could feel himself coming so very close. “Not yet darling.” Loki said removing his mouth. Tony whimpered at that. Loki started to lift Tony easing those legs over his shoulders. Now in position to spread him easily Loki kissed his opening.

Tony let out a much louder moan and began pleading. “Please, please, please.”

He felt one very lubed finger slide in slowly twisting until it was firmly inside. Then it was bending feeling the inside of Tony finding Tony’s ‘Good spot.’ Tony jerked writhing and moaning when he found it. Loki smirked and began testing and retesting to see which other directions and angles Tony reacted more to. ‘Oh God’ Tony thought panting hard ‘he really knows what he is doing. Then the second finger entered and once again the slow testing to confirm the best, second best, third and so on. Also taking note of angles that Tony might feel discomfort from. He was stretching Tony so well that Tony didn’t even feel it when the third finger entered. It just suddenly appeared after one especially delightful stretch. Now all three were moving in different directions continuing to stretch him making him ready for Loki. He was so turned on now all he could think about was Loki’s cock, and how He was finally going to get it

Tony finally looked down at Loki’s cock and gasped. It was now fully engorged and it was enormous, so much bigger than in his dreams. He knew why Loki was preparing him so much. He breathed hard. Because it was clear. That that was going to be entering him. He tried to stay controlled. He tried to relax his muscles even more. “Fuck, I want it” Tony spit out between moans staring at the huge erect cock. He leaned back and suddenly to his immense pleasure he felt that cock’s head, as it slid in, oh so very slowly. It hit all the best points. Tony moaned “Hurry!” he was having a hard time not coming all over himself.

Then before he could pull more of a sentence together he was full as full as he had ever been. It felt wonderful. The slight pressure on his sweet spot. Then Loki started to move and Tony lost it. This was no failed college attempt this was a sex God who knew exactly what he was doing. Tony was moaning and screaming and shouting "Ah, LLLLgggkkkiiiii gggg". He was trying not to say Loki and make it LG. It was so tough to think. He was also being pounded. Tony felt like this is what he was meant for as once again he felt it. That electric web tingle that he had felt in New York when Loki touched him. Except this time it was all over his body especially in his groin.

He tried to hold on. He really tried to feel it and not come, not yet, and then he was. It was like his cum was fizzing bubbling its way out. His hole was still being pounded and he felt like it was all connected. It was an intense magnificent feeling going into his body up around every nerve and then out his penis. Then LG was screaming too, coming. Tony felt it all, his name on Loki's lips, Loki's cock jerking, Loki's hot seed spilling into his body. He tried to gather his orgasm wracked thoughts 'wa-was he actualy-ly... fe-feeling Loki’s... org-gasm too'. Things seems to reverberate back and forth and it lasted and lasted. His orgasm, Loki’s orgasm, a shared orgasm, earth’s orgasm, Yggdrasil’s orgasm. Glorious beyond beyonds, longer than possible. When it finally it subsided, he managed to smile at Loki before he passed out.

 

*******************

 

Tony woke up hungry, starving even. He hadn’t eaten much the last couple days. He had been much too nervous about being with LG to eat previously. Plus they had drank dinner. LG had rolled over just enough for him to slip away. Tony slowly crawled out of bed, doing his best not to disturb LG and headed for the kitchen.

There wasn’t much in the refrigerator, and only a little ice cream in the freezer. Nothing interesting. So he looked for a pantry. When he found it, It was full of lots of weird looking dried things in jars. Some were very strange jars. Not much in there. In fact nothing he recognized. Next to it was the walk in freezer. It on the other hand was filled with stuff. Most of it was not microwave ready. But it had some deserts. There were quite a few most of them wrapped in single serving containers. Perfect. What should he eat hmm?

Then in the back corner he saw an old glass box with an unusual lid. It had pie in it. Suddenly, he couldn’t help think about that ridiculous show Nat liked to watch: ‘Supernatural.’ So yea, he could definitely do the smug Dean Winchester thing and eat pie, especially after sex! He took a slice heated it up and added some of the ice cream. After he finished he cleaned his dish and went back to bed feeling pleased with himself. And better than he had in a long time.

They were an item now. And if it were up to Tony this was going to be a long term thing. Yup, maybe he ‘was’ ready for a relationship. Besides with sex like that, there was no fucking way he was ever going to let Loki go. Oh yea, somewhere in here he was going to have to approach the subject that he knew LG was Loki. That was a scary thought. Yea no, maybe he would go with the ‘I’ll be a chicken option’.

He crawled back into bed and got settled without waking Loki. Then Tony gave Loki a gentle kiss that finally woke LG up, who then proceeded to attack him again and after a little rest once again. And even if the sex wasn’t quite as intense as the first time, each time still easily beat out all of his previous ‘top ten’ sexual encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the chapter count has changed. My beta's have suggested I break up a couple of the chapters. I have adjusted the chapter count to reflect this. Hope you guys don't mind. 
> 
> Once again I want to thank Shuonnyarr for extra, extra help on the sex scenes. Clearly my biggest weakness. (At least that we have found so far.) 
> 
> Oysters - Not everyone is familiar that they have for many years been rumored to enhance a man's potency, and were possibly an aphrodisiac. Amazingly science is now saying it might be correct. Who knew? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ****************  
> Another longer chapter. Hope you all like it.   
> ******************

The next morning Tony woke up to find himself curled up in Loki’s arms. Loki was staring at him with a smile on his face.

“Good morning handsome.” Green eyes said.

“Good morning handsome. Back at you.”

“I could fix you some breakfast. After last night you could probably use some energy before round two.” Loki smirked.

“You mean before round some number greater than three and damn am I ever hungry. You cook?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I learned out of self-defense years ago.”

“Really? I’d like to hear that story.” Tony said and Loki froze.

“I don’t really want to talk about my past Tony. Nor, do I want to lie to you.” Loki looked so doleful that Tony had to respond.

“It’s ok, I’d rather you not tell me than lie to me. Someday, will you tell me?” Tony touched Loki’s face.

“Perhaps, someday I may earn enough good will to be able to confess some of my secrets, and history. I hope.” Loki closed his eyes and added a momentary prayer to the Norns, that what he had said might be the one truth in a long life of lies.

After a moment of awkward silence Tony said, in an attempt to cheer up the mood, “Hey enough with the doubt. Why don’t we get cleaned up? I want to be wowed with those cooking skills. Then we can come back here.”

Loki quickly used the bathroom and left the rooms to start breakfast. Tony sat up and realized he stank. He tottered over to Loki’s bathroom. It looked similar to the guest bath, except the sunken bath and shower were made of malachite, a beautiful green stone instead of lapis. It was so Loki, Tony thought. Before long Tony finished cleaning and grooming himself into the handsome devil he wanted Loki to see. When he entered the kitchen breakfast was ready.

“Well let’s see how good you really are.” Tony grabbed a fork.

Breakfast knocked Tony’s socks off. A spinach eggs dish make with a creamy wine sauce. Ham that had just a hint of cloves. Biscuits that melted in your mouth. There were fresh berries, and of course mimosas.

 

After breakfast they spent the rest of the day cuddling, nuzzling, and making out. They found themselves wrapped together in, out, and on top of things. They moved about the house, horsed about outside and even skinny dipped. Tony was like the energizer bunny and LG had no trouble keeping up with him. Also, whenever they orgasmed that strange electrical web seemed to spark brighter.

Loki had spent the night and most of the day lost in feelings for Tony. He was fixing the last meal before Fen came to collect them for the boat ride home. Tony was babbling on about something. Loki usually liked to listen, but now he found his mind drifting. He had heard of Tony’s prowess, but they had tired him out too, very unusual. He was also starting to feel things he shouldn’t, like his magic spreading to Tony during sex. Not that that was all that bad in itself. He got to feel both their surprisingly long orgasms. But he was concerned Tony was feeling them too. If that happened the inventor would surely notice something was up.

He had long since gotten used to the tingle when he used magic. It was usually very quick. With Tony however, things tingled just a little bit too much, lasted too long. And yet, instead of being suspicious, he was happy. It had been a long time since he felt this relaxed and peaceful. Yes, he enjoyed life, but he didn’t really relax. Happy? Yes. Content? Occasionally. Relaxed? Never. Oh Hel, he might as well enjoy it. It would be gone soon enough. If Tony got too curious he would break it off. Tony would be but a sweet memory in time. And that made him feel forlorn, so he brushed that thought away and continued chopping. Catching up to the witty commentary Tony was trying to engage him with.

  

After the events on the island, Loki/LG had finally agreed to spend time in Tony’s penthouse. Jarvis made sure that they were not disturbed and he had plenty of warning so he could avoid any Avenger. Before long LG became a regularly guest in the tower penthouse. They moved their work to Tony’s real lab. He still avoided the Avengers, even stooping to hide in the bathroom, if one of them was in the elevator heading to the floor.

 

****************

 

For the next two months Loki was in a great mood. His pranks reflected it too. He had sent an explosion of rabbits to Central Park. Places that needed rain were getting rain with glorious rainbows. Sunsets in New York areas were more beautiful than many people remembered. Washington had its capitol covered in red, pink and white glitter. Even Stark tower found a smiley face painted on the side of it. Many of the pranks disappeared at the end of the day so no one even had to clean up. Well except the rabbits who conveniently found vegetation growing faster in the park to support the population growth. And nobody commented if there was occasionally one that was red, blue or green. New cute pranks happened every day that didn’t harm anyone and fixed themselves without a cost.

 

 

Inside Stark Tower the Avengers were in various moods.

Clint and Natasha were concerned. There were a lot of ‘innocent’ pranks happening. Many of them not just in New York, but around the world, too. Enough to be suspicious. What’s more it was impossible not to know magic was involved. There really was no other explanation. To them, unexplained magic was always bad. Someone or something was out there.

Bruce found himself smiling. Because even if they were pranks, they were good or harmless things. They were not attacks. He had noticed that twice when overseas fighting an epidemic, the drugs had worked in strange ways. The survival rate didn’t really change. Buts patients that survived would randomly heal extra things above and beyond what it should heal. For example a child’s a cleft palate had disappeared, something that usually required surgery. The second time the drugs either worked immediately or didn’t work at all. It was much better than waiting to find out if they would work and cost less. This resulted in more money to be used elsewhere.

Thor, when not visiting Jane, would talk about how these things reminded him of Loki when he was young and in a good mood. He told the spies that it could be Loki, except his mischief was normally not this frivolous or cheerful, which made Tony very happy inside. Thor also spent time with the group reminiscing over some of his old stories, changing them so that he included his brother’s deeds.

Steve just continued his daily routine and tried to reassure everybody not to worry or borrow trouble. He was never sure whether to laugh or worry because Clint and Natasha had some very valid points.

Tony ignored the events. Obviously, he knew where they were coming from. He was as stable as anyone had seen in a long time. Drinking less, sleeping more, eating regularly. He had a glow about him that just spoke of….. well he would never admit to that. The gang teased him and of course he was getting pressure to introduce the gang to his reclusive boyfriend. When LG slept over, he had fewer nightmares. He discovered LG/Loki also suffered from nightmares, which he rarely had when he was with Tony. They shared an understanding of each other. Tony knew they shared various feelings and emotions, but never said a word. His biggest fear was Loki getting scared and running off. The big, if not giant elephant in the room was happily ignored.

 

****************

 

There was a celebration due to the success of the new arc reactor technology. Tony hated going to these things but Pepper insisted. The one bright spot was LG was going too, because of a bet lost during an extremely wild night. Tony was thrilled because he wouldn’t suffer alone. LG thought he needed to be more careful when making bets whilst engaged in carnal activities.

They arrived together. Tony gave peace signs while LG tried to hide behind him. They successfully avoided the press and things were going fine for the most part.

Tony was in a mixed mood. He was so happy he was here with Loki. He wanted to tell the world he was with LG. He wanted to dance with him. He wanted to be able to kiss him in public. Yes, Tony really was a showman and an exhibitionist at heart. He got off on shocking people. But LG wanted to keep their relationship hidden. Both Pepper and Fen had warned him to be good. And of course when Pep put her foot down, Tony lost.

Tony noticed that Pepper was dancing with Fen. Where was Happy? Wait, he was dancing with someone else. Looking very, uh, happy. Actually Fen and Pepper were sort of gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“LG do you know why Pepper and Fen are dancing?” Tony asked Loki.

“Probably because they enjoy it.” He snarked.

Tony shot him a scathing look. “I mean together, you jerk.”

“Old news Tony. Don’t you keep track of your keeper?”

After swatting LG, he asked “How long has it been going on?”

“Since before the island. You really didn’t notice?”

Tony grumbled something.

“What was that?" Loki laughed.

“I need another drink.” Tony stated, clearly not what he had grumbled.

 

They got drinks and continued to mingle. Tony did most of the talking. LG was conspicuously silent which was normal for him. He would grunt occasionally and keet them moving to avoid the paparazzi, or sometimes to avoid unwanted females. Tony just kept wishing their relationship was in the open. Not only were the women throwing themselves at Loki but so were the men. Those bastards were making him jealous. They didn’t know that this handsome man was his! Damn, Tony Stark didn’t do jealous! He really, really wished LG would just kiss him.

Loki had been feeling strange all night. He kept feeling some sort of pressure urging him to announce his relationship with Stark. But he really didn’t want to.

Then there were the women throwing themselves at Loki. Did all human women play such obvious games? He had never had so many throw themselves at him. In Asgard if he hadn’t been a prince, he would never have been pursued at all. Sure he was rich, but there were plenty of rich men here. Tony had a reputation, he didn’t. Yet they still tried to go after him, even ignoring the great Tony Stark. Bloody hell, even men were flirting with him. Tony was giving off an angry vibe though, maybe that was why he was getting less attention. By the Norns it seems everyone wanted him and Tony was not doing anything about it. Oh yes, this was probably why Tony wanted to announce their relationship.

He needed to clear his head before he did something stupid. LG headed off to the bathroom leaving Tony to go refresh their drinks.

 

A blond woman, who was maybe a model, approached Tony.

“Well, Mr. Stark where have you been hiding yourself?” she pressed herself up against him.

“You have been missed.” a dark haired one attached herself to the other side.

Tony noticed a couple of reporters who they had been avoiding all night had caught up and were watching. Just great.

“Ah, I’ve been busy.” He said while he tried to detangle himself from the women.

“Oh, but you have to play sometimes”, one said as she touched his face.

“Let us help you, you deserve it”, the other whispered into his ear.

“I really can’t ladies.” He was trying to be nice. He needed to get rid of them before Loki saw. God he wished they were publicly a couple. This would be so much easier.

“You don’t want to disappoint us do you?” The blond was rubbing against his side.

“You can have us both.” The other said.

“No, I’m really not interested.” Tony felt Loki approach before he saw him. He had noticed he was getting a sixth sense, a homing beacon, which was beyond the emotions he sometimes got off his lover. That had also been increasing as time went on.

“Can’t you harlots see he is not interested in you!” LG said brutally, while the reporters looked on with even more interest.

“You have no say in what he does.” The blond said.

“We could make it a foursome.” the brunette added.

“LG, thank God.” Tony was finally managed to pull free from the distracted girls, but those ladies were still standing between them.

“He has no interest in whores when he already has someone.” LG was looking like he could kill.

“He doesn’t have someone.” “Tony belongs to everyone.” The girls replied.

Uh oh, Tony thinks, but is silently urging him on. “LG here’s your drink.” Tony bypassed the ladies and went to LG’s side.

“Don’t act like you know him. Leave at once, you cheap ugly excuses for trollops.” Anger was rolling off Loki now.

The blond had backed away but the brunette added. “Oh and you do Mr. Asshole? Just because you are rich, you think you can make false claims, and insult whoever you want. Well I’d bet Tony Stark sees you as a throwaway two bit businessman who he has to play nice to, and will forget your name as soon as he can. If you were female, he wouldn’t find you good enough for a one night stand.”

That had been loud and they had the attention of several people now.

“Who are you seeing Tony?” The blond girl asked. The other was giving LG the evil eye waiting for his retort. Loki has realized there was a crowd around, but his blood was boiling.

Tony was watching, fearing what Loki might do. This could have been avoided if they were public.

“Mr. Gaman, can you explain what you mean about Mr. Stark?” That was one of the reporters.

“He is off the market at the current time.” LG said still glaring. Tony felt hopeful and melty inside. Was LG going to say something? Come on, please.

The second reporter tried to get between them and asked “Who are you seeing Mr. Stark?”

Loki felt his own anger and frustration at the situation, then he got a blast of melty warmth inside. By the Norns screw it!

Loki grabbed Tony by the collar and dragged him in for a blisteringly hot, wet kiss, which was immediately and enthusiastically returned with arms and one leg ‘Tony’s’ being wrapped around Loki. It was positively shameless and filthy.

Suddenly there were a mass of flashes from camera and phones going off.

They broke the kiss after way too long, and dashed away to a private room off the party hall.

 

“What the hell did I just do?” Loki sat down with his head in his hands.

“I believe that is what we call coming out of the closet.” Tony grinned

“Smartass, I really didn’t want to do that that. I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, I’m fine, more than fine.” Tony leaned into Loki and caressed his head.

“I really don’t understand what came over me. I really wanted to keep it quiet.” Loki sounded so forlorn.

“It’s ok babe, as long as we’re together we can weather any storm.” Tony moved LG’s hands and sat down on his lap and hugged his poor, sad treasure.

Eventually LG hugged Tony and chuckled. “Well the papers tomorrow should be fun to look at.” He was starting to smirk.

“Definitely. I have one question for you though?” Tony had a mischievous smile.

“Yes?”

“Can you spell jealous?” Tony asked with a million dollar grin on his face.

LG smiled back “Indeed I can.”

 

It took quite a while for Fen and Pepper to find them. It took even longer for the discussion that followed. And longer yet once they saw that pictures were streaming all over the world.

 

*************************

 

The next day headlines were indeed interesting.

 

“Anger Filled Recluse Assaults Ironman.”  
“LG Gaman Conquers the Great Tony Stark.”  
“Women Weep, Tony Taken.”  
“Tony Stark Gay? Or Trying to Shock?”  
“Turn of Events, Energy Announcement Becomes Coming Out Announcement.”  
“Stark Jolts Onlookers with Obscene Leg Wrap.”  
“LG Gaman Woman in Disguise?”  
“Stark Naked with LG GAYman”  
“Tony Stark captures LG Gamin with Arms and Legs.”  
“Tony Stark Spellbound by Gorgeous LG Gamin.”  
“Are Steve and Bruce Jealous?”

 

Loki and Tony spent the day taking fake pictures to go with those headlines. Then they made some headlines of their own and took more posed pictures. It was a crazy, fun day.

 

************************** 

 

A couple weeks later in the LGM offices Loki was at his desk.

Tony was starting to mention meeting the Avengers to LG more often. It was obvious that it was going to happen soon. That group was a curious lot and Loki was once again finding himself concerned.

Fen walked in and asked, “Father, why are you so gloomy today?”

“I have been with Tony for too long. He is getting too attached to me.”

“And ‘you’ are not already attached?” Fen laughed at his father knowing he hit the nail directly on the head.

“The public knows. He wants me to meet his friends. Thor will know immediately. I will have to act like my business self in front of the Widow. Tony will see a different me. It will fall apart. I really don’t want to lose this identity.”

“You don’t want to lose Tony you mean. You really think Tony will hate you?”

“The probability is high, I fear.” Loki said despondently.

“Perhaps if you told him the truth he would understand.” Fen could not believe he was urging Loki to tell someone his identity, but he knew how much of his father’s heart was invested in the billionaire.

“I’m sure he would at least agree not to say anything for the sake of LGM. You’ve been helping out New York and you’re trying to turn over a new leaf. Trust him. I think he’s earned it.” Fen added hoping what he and Pepper saw was correct. That Tony really was committed to Loki.

Loki scowled and narrowed his eyes and growled. “No one’s ever done any favors for me before. Why do you think Tony will be different?”

“Because he really cares for you. You are not blind, don’t be so difficult.” Fen growled back. Not taking offense because he knew his father’s mood.

Loki sighed and looked up at his son. Fen didn’t deserve his black skepticism. “I’m sorry Fen. It is just hard for me to believe someone would want me after all I’ve done.”

“How about this? If all else fails, Tony Stark won’t want the world to think he has been sleeping with the enemy. He won’t tell.” Fen sounded frustrated.

“And what of Thor? He will probably turn me in.” Loki moved onto the next problem.

“If what Pepper is telling me is true, Uncle Thor has been trying to get the Avengers to accept you. Heavy handedly at that.”

Loki looked at Fen, surprised, then rolled his eyes. “And when has Thor ever not been heavy handed?”

“Yes, exactly. He is like a juggernaut. He will change their minds eventually.”

“I just don’t know.” Loki shook his head.

“The fact Uncle Thor is doing anything at all for you is amazing. That should tell you something. These people are changing, accepting you.” Fen argued. “Odin, who never seemed to care, has forgiven you. Surely this man who clearly does want you, will do no less.”

Loki sat there silently, looking downcast, just thinking.

“Anyway, perhaps the time is right, talk to him.” Fen encouraged.

Eventually Loki said “I will think about it. I still have not seen where the Fates are taking this.” And Loki finally gave Fen a very small smirk. But his insides were twisting.

 

***************************

 

LG didn’t want to meet the guys. Tony had been trying for a few weeks now. There was no way he was getting LG to actually move in if he wouldn’t meet the guys. ‘And Nat’. He laughed thinking about the glare he would get for being sexist.

Gods! LG. He needed to know how to entrap a god and make him his forever.

He had spent hours and hours evaluating their compatibility. Well, Jarvis had, computed it using every theory from scientific studies, psychological tests and past Cosmo magazine quizzes that could be found. LG was his match. If Anthony Edward Stark was ever going to pick someone he could live the rest of his life with it was going to LG.

Loki really, he knew LG was Loki. He had no doubt not after the island. He didn’t know how LG had watched himself attack New York while in Paris but he had. That chilled electrical web tingle he felt with Loki in New York and then with LG nearly every time they had sex was all the proof he needed. It was such an odd sensation and every time it happened he felt closer to LG/Loki, like it was meant to be.

He couldn’t even think about LG leaving him. Every time he found himself thinking about it, he had to fight off a panic attack.

Tony had been working on a really small arc reactor. LG’s ideas had been really great and he had finally succeeded in making one the diameter of a silver dollar. It could be worn as a small pendant. It was strong enough to power the suit as an emergency backup. But more importantly he was giving one to LG/Loki to hang around his neck. He wanted Loki to always wear something of his. Oh man, he was whipped and Loki didn’t even know. What a fucking shit storm he was in. But he couldn’t imagine being happy anyplace else.

Now, he had to get the guys to meet LG/Loki, somehow. Once they got to know LG, he could convince them that Loki was the great guy he knew him to be, and maybe eventually everything would be ok. He devised a plan with Jarvis. This just had to work.

 

***********************

 

A few days later Loki arrived at the lab. Tony hugged him smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, and said “I have something for you.”

Loki smirked and rolled his eyes. “I thought you wanted to get some work done today.”

Tony brought out the arc reactor pendant and hung it around LG’s neck. He pulled out the one under his shirt that he had already hung around his own neck.

Tony said “For you.” He smiled waiting for a reaction and Loki positively beamed as he looked down and touched the pendant feeling its power.

Just as LG was saying a breathless “Thank you,” Clint walked in, turned pale and notched an arrow in LG’s direction, then shot a picture of Tony on the wall. Loki looked at the arrow and tried his best to look faint while gripping the pendant over his heart.

“Oh fuck, you said he looked like Loki, but man.” Clint said looking conspiratorially then apologetic.

“You asshole! You could have killed my boyfriend!” Tony screeched, ignoring the picture, and charged toward Clint with the intention to choke him. Clint was only supposed to show up unannounced, not be a threatening asshole.

Loki grabbed Tony just in time, and noticed it took a lot of strength to hold Tony back. A lot more than it should have. “It is ok Tony, he didn’t actually hit me. From what I have heard, if he wanted me dead, I would have an arrow in me now.”

“Doesn’t make it ok.” Tony growled, not fighting to attack Clint so hard.

“Sorry man, I was so shocked. I came down but I wasn’t expecting him to be so…..like him.” Clint was waving his hand around.

“It’s fine. Why don’t you leave while I calm Tony down though?” Loki said.

“Sure thing man.” Clint turned and left.

“He could have killed you!” Tony was wound up now. This wasn’t going as planned.

“Tony he didn’t, but I have to ask you. When did you get so strong?”

“I don’t know. The last few weeks I’ve noticed it was easier to pick things up.” Tony said grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into a tight protective hug.

Loki was thoughtful. Tony was way stronger than a mortal human should be. At least Tony didn’t notice anything strange when Loki had stopped him. Something was off.

“Promise me that you won’t try to hurt your friend over this.”

“Fine for now but if he hurts you I won’t care.” Loki rolled his eyes at Tony’s cranky attitude.

“I doubt it will happen again, sweetness, he knows what I look like now.”

“I think you need to meet the rest of the gang so they don’t freak out when they run into you.” Tony said, thinking his plan would still work. Just a little bit off. He would be talking to Clint again later though.

Panic ran through Loki’s veins…not Thor, I can’t meet them, Thor will be able to tell. He reached out and searched the tower with his magic, finding Thor was not currently present and everyone else was. His blood was pounding, his heart threatening to break. They would still know, they would hate him, lock him up. No, perhaps it was time to cut his losses. After all this time there would never be a good time to break it off. He just hoped he could handle the pain.

“Let us do it now then to get it over with.” He felt the power from the mini arc reactor and sighed at the wonderful gesture he would have to give back. Maybe he could hold onto it for just a little while. Better yet, just forget to give it back and disappear. Then he could keep it as a reminder of how happy he had been.

Tony smiled “Sure thing you ‘wild thang’.” Loki groaned and rolled his eye again acting as if he were fine.

 

 

Upstairs Steve, Bruce and Clint were gathered together in the common room talking about what had just happened with Clint.

Jarvis announced, “Tony and LG are on their way up and would like to talk with all of you.”

They stared as the elevator opened.

Steve said, “Wow,” in shock but recovered quickly and got up to shake Loki’s hand. “We’ve heard so much about you LG.”

“None of it good I hope.” Loki said very blandly, aware, that it was time for a performance. He couldn’t be himself.

Steve laughed, “Actually all of it good.”

“Then I must be doing something wrong?” LG said and Tony wondered why Loki made it a question.

“I’m sorry again man.” Clint was up and holding out his hand as a peace offering.

“No problem, although Tony said I only looked a ‘little’ like that guy.” Loki scowled nervously and avoided looking at Tony.

“Tony you idiot, he looks just like him, exactly like him.” Clint turned his attention to Tony.

Tony just smiled devilishly. But something was wrong with Loki he started feeling pain in his gut.  
“You do look like him, that’s the reason we had to investigate you.” Nat said as she came into the room.  
Loki turned to look at her and nodded.

“Ah yes, I remember you now, it was after that invasion a couple years back. You tried to manhandle me. If I would not have been in such a public place, someplace where I couldn’t be heard when I screamed, I am sure you would have dragged me off to a horrible smelly cell somewhere.”

“Actually by the time we met, I had already done most of my investigation. Had you acted at all like Loki, whom we met in New York, it wouldn’t have mattered that we were in public. I was just trying to be sure you were a different person.”

 

Loki put on his best business face and stood aloof. Tony watched the change happen. It was alarming. Suddenly his eloquent handsome boyfriend became an all business guy, who stumbled over or ignored questions. He gave some unfunny rude answers and was not the same person at all. He acted like he was trying to be polite but didn’t really know how. He avoided Tony, and was boring! Tony suddenly saw the guy the press talked about for the first time. And Tony had thought himself, a good actor. No smirks, no smiles. Well hardly, he did give one once. It was reserved and shy but also very nervously directed to the ground. Loki really couldn’t be afraid of the Avengers could he? Tony’s plan had failed. He was angry. Failure was not an option for Tony Stark, Tony tried to tell himself. His heart pounded and his gut hurt.

 

 

They soon excused themselves and headed up to the penthouse. Loki saw the disappointment and anger in Tony’s face. It was so bad, he felt Tony’s anger and he felt loathing too. So this was it. The end. Time to cut his losses. The Avengers would never forgive ‘Loki’. No one ever did. Tony was lost to him, he couldn’t ever see fitting in. Tony hated him. His dear, sweet, wonderful, intelligent, darling boyfriend. This was going to hurt very much. Fate had done some sort of binding on them. He hoped he had completed his part and it was enough. He had felt the bond and assumed that Tony hadn’t, because the billionaire, who never shut up, had never mentioned it. Given how much Tony really talked, Loki was confident it would have come up. He would have to watch his short inventor from a distance now, for fate of course, not for himself. He had to distance himself, he had to survive. He steeled himself for what came next as the elevator opened to the penthouse.


	10. Babble Breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr and SkinToBone for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ******************

They stepped out of the elevator.

“What the fuck was that?” Tony asked accusingly.

“I told you I didn’t want to get to know the Avengers.” Loki stepped away walking slowly towards the hall.

“But they’re part of my family, I want them to get to know you and accept you.” Tony followed Loki.

“They won’t.” LG said, stopping momentarily with his back to Tony. Eyes closed trying to stay calm. He started walking again.

“Not if you don’t give them a chance.” Tony sounded angry, he was confused and he hurt inside.

“You will never be able to understand.” Loki said, voice sounding monotone like a machine stating a fact. It was useless to hope. His heart was falling apart. He felt the cataclysm that was looming overhead. He had to hold it together. He would still watch, and help Tony from afar. He had to protect his Tony, even if he couldn’t be with him. Loki entered the bedroom.

“No I won’t understand, if you don’t say why, so tell me ‘what the hell was that all about?’” Tony asked even more harshly following Loki.  
LG turned and lost his mask, he couldn’t hold it. He looked devastated, like he had lost everything and everyone he ever had. “That, was the beginning, of the end.”

“What do you mean? Talk to me.” Tony suddenly realized LG was actively upset. The pain was from Loki’s heart, Loki’s heartbreak, not from his own self-loathing because he failed to integrate him with his friends.

“There are so many things you don’t know. I have immeasurably enjoyed being with you Tony.” Sadness dripped from Loki’s voice.  
LG started gathering his things from around Tony’s room. Tony’s eye widened with realization.

“Where are you going?” Tony grabbed LG’s arm. He was feeling Loki’s intense pain.

“This can’t work, my past will always haunt me.” LG pulled away still looking anywhere but Tony.

 

Tony stared and took a deep breath, then another. Then went into complete babble breakdown.

“We are so not having the break up talk. I want you in my life and you want me. I’ve spent my life alone, acted like a tramp just to get some of my needs met. I can’t go back to that.” LG was shaking his head. Tony never stopped talking. “I don’t care what you’ve done, who you are, and nothing from your past matters to me. All is forgiven, a blank slate, as far as I’m concerned. I’ll accept everything from your past, I will not abandon you.” He grabbed LG on the arms. “I’ve only had three people that I could call close friends. Ever. People I was able to be somewhat myself with. You surpass them, you are more significant than all of them, honestly.” Loki snorted softly at that. “You are the only one I think I could ever really tell my troubles to. If you’d just tell me yours! Please, talk to me!... You don’t have to get to know those guys. We’ll figure out a way you can avoid them.” Tony was looking distressed and breathing faster as he continued. “You make me a better person and I don’t want to live without that or you. Fen tells Pepper you are just as lonely and needy as me. So you need me, and I need you.” Tony’s hands were shaking holding onto LG now. “I sleep better with you around. You sleep better with me around. We are great in bed. I will accept anything you have to throw at me or even do to me, it doesn’t matter. I promise to still care for you just as much. I’ll care more, LG just give me a chance.” LG was finally looking at Tony. Tony’s protective face mask was completely gone. He was shaking and having a hard time standing. “I feel an attachment to you. It’s so strong, (breathing hard) seems… almost magical… I don’t understand it.” Tony was sliding downward “I can’t say for sure how far this can go, but I want to try for the long haul…..” Tony was breathing fast, body quivering. His arms, now around LG for support, and the eyes on his face, barely focused enough to glance up at Loki, hoping for any sign of reprieve.

More quietly as he continued to slide to the ground. “Don’t you get it? You are the most important person in my life, ever in my life…..like the red string of fate has tied us together.” Tony was on his knees with tears starting to run down his face. Loki was feeling something too. This was a panic attack but not a standard memory induced one.

Tony lowered his head. He spoke even quieter, almost to himself. “If you leave right now I will probably drink myself to death…. not an empty threat. …. I’m being honest… I need you… I’ll be all alone… I care for you, so much. Please… Please ... Please don’t leave me.” Tony was breathing hard, gulping for breath, things were getting fuzzy. He was curling up now. Bringing his knees in, squatting, and letting the panic attack take over. Arms locked on LG’s calves now. It was the only thing keeping him from tipping over.

Loki watched Tony fall and it finally hit him. This man, made of iron, no, much stronger than iron most of the time. He had a vulnerability in his core. He needed someone to help hold him up, to own and protect that vulnerable core for whatever fate had planned. It seemed as though Fate wanted Loki as that support. As if it was trying to bind them together.

Loki pulled Tony back up, and hugged him tight for a while. Tony shook and silent tears rolled off his face and into Loki’s shirt where his head was buried. Could he really be what Tony needed? It was time to level with Tony. His lover had earned it, promised him acceptance. Finally he could feel Tony relax as he started to calm down. Loki kept his arms snug and reassuring.

“Oh Tony, I do need to tell you the truth. This room is too exposed. We really need to be very alone to have this talk.”

“I can lock it down, Jarvis lock this area Prime NOA1.” Tony ordered sounding a little stronger, he looked up at Loki hopefully.

“Mr. Gaman in case you are not familiar with this lock down. It means all recording devices and cameras are turned off. I have just rescanned the area for any electronics, turned any I found off, and jammed the area for any signals. The air vents are closed. The windows are being sealed as we speak. The elevator is turned off. I am only here to respond to Sir, and monitor life signs. Any recordings that I make must be approved before the lock down is released otherwise they will be rewritten over, then that spot where they were originally recorded and rewritten will be damaged to ensure the information cannot be recovered. This approval must be made by Sir. But in this case I believe you will also have a say as to whether he may keep them. The stairs are now sealed and locked. There is several extra sensors now in motion to detect any approach from the outside. It is the most secure Sir and myself can make anywhere.” Jarvis explained.

“Can we have the talk right now? Really. Please.” He was breathing a bit better now. On his face was the most sincere puppy dog eyes Loki had ever seen.

Guess he was going to tell him now. To trust Tony to accept him. As if that was going to happen. Well if fate really wanted him to belong to Tony, putting it off didn’t make much sense.

“Alright but promise me that you or Jarvis won’t tell my secrets in any way to anyone, then allow me to leave and live in peace.” He was still convinced that Tony would never accept him once he found out his name, regardless of fate.

“No, promise me you won’t leave me. We will agree not to tell. I give you my word. We’re locked down. Just talk to me. Jarvis“. Tony was mustering all the inner strength he could, putting forth a false bravado. It was all he was capable at the moment. The redness and shadow in his eyes still showed signs of worry. And Loki could feel it.

”Yes Sir, anything kept will be put into the ‘take to the grave’ folder Mr. Gaman.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “How about, I will ‘promise not to leave you’.” Loki held up fingers to quote. “But when you choose to throw me out after hearing my secrets, and recognizing your mistake, you will allow me to do so in peace. This way you will be in control. Will that work?” He just couldn’t force himself to believe Tony would accept him.

Tony smiled at that, eyes definitely better and springing to life. He gave LG/Loki the hug of hugs. This hug could make a bear proud.

“I have you now. Jarvis you recorded that? He is mine now. He will not leave.” Tony grinned it reached his eyes. Panic attack now history.

“It is forever recorded, Sir.” Jarvis deadpanned.

Loki rolled his eyes again. Yes, security right. He was feeling the idiot’s happiness through the link.

 

They walked into Tony’s living area and Loki started to pace. He carefully placed a protection spell so no one else could eavesdrop, no matter what door, air duck, or AI security that was in place. Tony went over and poured them both a drink at the bar. Relying on old habits in an attempt to feel normal again. He left the bottle out and sat on a bar stool.

“You could sit you know. Bend at the waist. Put that incredible ass on the stool next to me. I’m sure you know how to do it.” “I have a drink for you.” Tony teased as he wiggled the glass in his hand.

Loki rolled his eyes. Guess today was eye rolling day he briefly thought, momentarily distracted. “Oh Tony, there is so much you don’t know about me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve said that so many times. How about we make a wager.”

“I am about to tell you something that will make you hate me and you want to make a bet?”

“Yup. I bet I can guess what you are going to tell me.” Tony grinned.

“Ok, tell me what you think you know.”

“Not so fast, not without me getting something out of this.” Tony smiled a bit bigger.

“And why, pray tell, do you think you should get something out of this.”

Tony’s voice was a little shaky but held a cold honesty. “Because….. what you just witnessed… was an… honor, no one has seen before.”

Loki could see what this admission had cost Tony. “Fair enough, what do you want if you win?”

“If I guess correctly, you move in with me.” Tony’s eyes were now twinkling.

Loki’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Momentarily at a loss of words. Tony was serious, he wanted him here, living with him. His heart was racing and he wasn’t sure if it was from happiness or dread. But he had to reply to the bet, he was Loki after all.

“So what do I get if you can’t guess and end up throwing me out?” Loki finally spoke. Unsure of his next move.

“What do you want?”

Loki smirked now. “Three favors given freely from you, in the future, unspecified, open ended.” A very high start, but a bidding war would put off the truth a little longer.

Now it was Tony’s turn to look surprised. What Loki had suggested could be huge. Could destroy him. Ruin his company. He should counter. How much was Tony willing to bet? Wait, what the fuck. He knew Loki’s secrets.

“Sure.” He reached his hand out grabbed and shook the surprised looking tall man’s hand “LOKI.” And smiled like he owned the place. Oh yeah, he did.

Loki looked at Tony for a moment. He had indeed underestimated Stark’s intelligence and capacity to want things he should not. He laughed.

“That is indeed part of it, but there is more my dear inventor.” He leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips.  
As kissing started turning into full blown groping Loki suddenly remembered the other bad parts and pulled away.

“What? We were having fun.” Tony complained trying to drag Loki back to him.

“No, there is still more.”

“Ok, you are adopted, from somewhere else. Odin is not your father and you deny you are a prince of Asgard. You were bullied by Thor’s idiot friends, treated like trash and taken for granted by Thor himself. You were mostly controlled during the invasion and have been pardoned on Asgard. Also your son, Fenrir, is the head of LGM. Now, I’m not done with you.” Tony tried again to start up the groping.  
Loki was in a little bit of shock himself. Tony knew most of the big stuff, but there was one more major thing. “I’m not Aseir either Tony. I’m a Frost Giant.”

“Well I’ll believe Giant, I’ve seen and felt you naked. But I’d never accuse you of being a frosty ice princess.” Tony smirked having given up on groping for the moment to listen. His hands firmly around Loki’s waist but sliding lower while pulling him closer.

Did he really roll his eyes that much? Or was it just Tony? Loki thought as he rolled his eyes yet again.

“This is not my true form, be serious, have you seen a Frost Giant?” By the Norns, Tony had turned into some form of leach and wasn’t letting go of him.

“Don’t care, you’re mine. When you want to move in?”

“You will care, now let go and I will show you.”

“Will that be all the big secrets then? Or are there more things that will keep me from molesting you? Just asking.”

“If you are still of a mind to do that after I show you. I will not stop you.”

“Great.” Tony said and let Loki go.

Loki took a step back, closed his eyes and Tony watched as Loki’s skin started turning the most beautiful blue in the world with symmetric swirling lines that seemed to dance all over his body.

Loki opened his red eyes and saw Stark moving toward him fast. He teleported across the room on instinct and yelled “NO!” but Tony was already there. So they both moved.

“You are so beautiful, and hot, and gorgeous!” Tony said, sounding a little dizzy from the transport.

While Loki screeched, “You’ll burn yourself!” Trying to shake Tony off. Horror in his eyes.

“Yeah so ‘Hot’ I want to lick you all over, naked preferably, in my bed. Still not letting you go Bambi.”

Loki tried to back away as he looked at Tony’s hands. Where they touched his skin he saw no signs of burning. In fact there was no damage that he could tell at all. He said. “You are not hurt?”

“Nope, but my feelings will be if you keep trying to get me to let go.”

“You are not horrified at what you see? Frost Giants are repulsive creatures. The Aesir version of the boogie man. My mere touch should have caused you great harm.” Sounding confused on that last part.

“I really think you are the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. And your touch doesn’t harm me, turns me on actually. Just in case you couldn’t tell.” Tony said as he ground his groin into Loki.

Loki’s skin melted back to creamy white from blue and his eyes turned green.

“Now can we move to the bedroom? Our bedroom remember? You ARE moving in.” Tony started pulling Loki to the hall.

“Whatever you want.” Loki had this dazed look on his face. He was still in shock at Tony’s words and actions.

 

 

A short while later they were holding each other in the bed, tired and satisfied. Tony’s head on Loki chest.  
Loki asked. “Do you really not care that I am your enemy? I brought an army against your city and I threw you out a window.”

“Nope, besides you didn’t want to throw me out and even slowed me down.”

Loki jerked up knocking Tony onto the bed and stared down at him. “How?”

“The fall took too long, I watched the tapes, analyzed them. You said ‘slow’ as I started falling.”

“Oh” Loki replied in shock, looking amazed at his brilliant lover.

“Why’d you do it?” Tony asked

“I had to, you were special and fate was involved, I learned a long time ago not to cross fate.” Loki looked at Tony dreamily and smiled.

“Wait, fate is real?.... And you can see it on me?”

“Yes and I am too tired to have this conversation right now. Sleep well my little tramp.” Loki said and laid back again.

“Ok, talk later. Good night to you too my ice princess. Hey, maybe next time we can do it when you’re blue.” Tony responded and Loki gave Tony a strange look then closed his eyes and slipped into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************  
> Alpha noa1 - no one allowed. Tony is so creative. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading if you like it feel free to press the Kudo's tag. Maybe leave a comment. I appreciate all of you. 
> 
> If you notice an error feel free to let me know. Thanks.


	11. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ****************

Tony awoke, lifting his head and rested it on one hand, and looked down at Loki. He smiled to himself at how wonderful it was that Loki was finally here, and as the actual Loki, not as Loki pretending to be LG. He looked so peaceful. He had shown Tony his natural shapeshifting skills and Tony was looking at the real Loki now, not LG. Though he didn’t care either way, it was the man not the face he cared about.

A few minutes later Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Tony and smiled sleepily.

“Good morning, green eyes.” Tony said and kissed him on the forehead and smiled back.

“You are still here.” Loki sounded completely puzzled.

“My bedroom.” Tony smirked.

“You haven’t left?” Loki asked. He was not completely awake.

“Yeah, haven’t left to work in the lab yet… Wait, you expected me to leave you?” Tony responded noticing the look on Loki’s face.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his mouth then closed it.

“Why, Loki? Why do you keep doubting my affection for you? I may be a genius, but I’m not a mind reader. Just please tell me, so we can get past this”, Tony insisted, running his fingers across Loki’s cheek and brushing some hair off his face.

Loki looked troubled and took a deep breath. “All my life I have had people disappointed in me and I have been disappointed in return. The people I cared for have never trusted me enough to allow themselves to get too close. Then when the Chitauri had me…. They found my doubts about myself….. I was told, amongst many other things,… that no one would ever want me. It may not be logical… but it is very difficult, to break or stop… that way of thinking.” Loki’s voice quavered as he said it and he held himself very still.

Tony pulled Loki into a hug. “You know Asgard is a bunch of assholes. And the Chitauri. Fuck. I don’t know what all they did, but torture screws with you. I think I hid in my lab for a month after I was kidnapped. And I was only tortured a few days before I lied to them and said I would build their weapon.”

“I sort of remembering reading about that.” Loki relaxed and put his arms around Tony, then continued. “So you know what it is like?”

“Yeah, Lokes, I do.” Tony agreed quietly.

“It is just so hard to believe anyone really would ‘tolerate’ me, let alone actually ‘want’ me around.” Loki sighed.

“Silly Princess, I want you and I want you here. And I think Fen would be insulted to hear you say that. Also you may not like it, but so does Thor.” Tony said deciding to take a chance since Thor had been so pro-Loki recently.

“I want you too. You are right about Fen, I really don’t appreciate him enough.” Loki hugged Tony, “Do you honestly think Thor would accept me?” Loki asked.

Tony laughed very loud and leaned up on his elbows and looked down on Loki. “Oh Dreamboat. He talks about you so much. Recently when Thor’s here, Barton’s been doing route planning to avoid him. It would make him so happy if you would talk to him.”

Loki smiled. “Maybe one day. Logically I know for a fact Thor cares, but convincing my feelings is a much more difficult task. Tony, I truly appreciate how hard you have worked for me. Thank you.” They kissed.

“I really didn’t have to work to get hard, handsome.”

Loki groaned. “I mean you kept it up, pursued me.”

“I’m good but even I didn’t have it up the whole time.” Tony was enjoying Loki being half asleep.

“I’m glad you got me in the end.” Loki said, then shut his eyes as he realized the fuel he just gave Tony.

Tony looked like a Cheshire Cat. “Oh yea, that was fun. Then you got me in my end too. We could explore those ‘ends’ some more Princess.”

“Stark! I’m trying to say I’m glad you didn’t give up on me!” Loki’s nose and eyes twitched.

“Me too, buttercup. It was fated….Wait, shit, that’s right, last night you said fate was real. Is that why I can feel your emotions sometimes? You said you would explain it to me.” Tony declared and bounced his body against Loki making the bed shake.

“Me and my big mouth.” Loki teased. “You really think you deserve to know?”

“Of course. I’ve been a good boy. In fact I can be a very good boy again after you tell me.” Tony gave a lecherous smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

Loki laughed, “Fate is real. I can detect it sometimes with my magic, when it wants to be detected. It acts as though it has a mind of its own. The Norns claim that they do meddle but not all active fate is from them. And it does detect differently when it is from them.”

“And feeling your emotions or being able to sense you near? Or the dreams?” Tony asked.

“All this time you have never stopped talking. Your hot air could lift this building. Yet you never said anything about those before, Tony. When did they start?” Loki groaned in amazed disbelief.

“The dreams started just after you attacked New York. Man, the emotions crept up slowly while we dated. Definitely after we had sex. Plus I’m a chicken shit when it comes to talking about emotions, Bambi. Do you feel my emotions too?”

“Bambi? Now, you think I’m a Disney cartoon? Shall I call you Faline, I believe that was the doe’s name.“ Loki shot back.

Tony laughed. “It’s because of the horns, you know, on your helmet?”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “My helm? From Asgard? That’s just ridiculous. It’s a goat, not a deer.” He raised his hand and listed on his fingers. ”Well then, perhaps I should call you Thumper, because you run around making noise? Maybe Pumbaa, because you are full of hot air. Dumbo, because you can be so dumb? So many to choose from. Or Mushu because you are annoying? Wait I know there is a character called Bender who is not only a robot, but drinks, is rude, has no filter on his mouth, and thinks about sex, a lot. Yes, that one will do nicely!”

“Damn, how do you even know all those characters, you’re not even from here? Alright no more horn references. Ok?” Tony accepted temporary defeat. “Anyway, do you feel my emotions, or sense me when I’m around?”

“Yes. Always could tell when you were near, I didn’t really think about it. Feeling your emotions took me longer to realize. It would have meant, that we had more of a bond than I was willing to accept. I am quite sure your emotions led to me exposing us in public. ” Loki was smiling and sounding slightly embarrassed.

Tony tried to ask more questions about fate but Loki just couldn’t give him what he wanted. The fact was no one knew much about fate.

 

****************************** 

 

A few days later Thor returned to the tower, only to discover his friends telling him about how much LG looked like Loki and how Tony was head over heels. The boyfriend was even in the process of moving in. Then they even showed him a picture of LG Gaman.

“He really looks like Loki don’t you think?” Clint asked.

Thor was not as sharp as Loki, but he wasn’t the idiot many thought him. Regardless, he still had hundreds of years of diplomacy and living with his shifter brother under his belt. He looked at the picture and knew the businessman was Loki. The earth disguise made so much sense. He said, “Yes, I see a clear resemblance.” And laughed. “Where did he find this man again?”

“I believe it started at some party benefiting the survivors of the New York attack. He donates heavily to the cause.” Bruce answered.

“I’m not sure what Tony sees in him though. He just didn’t seem like Tony’s type. He was antisocial.” Clint added.

“Clint, maybe he is just shy.” Steve said defending LG.

“Whatever, they seem to be making beautiful science together.” Bruce added with a smile.

Thor kept his mouth shut. What were they up to? He needed to find out. He excused himself and got on the elevator. “Jarvis where is the Man of Iron now? Could you take me to him?”

“Certainly Mr. Odinson. He is in the penthouse.”

Thor thought, ‘Loki would never move into a dangerous situation. Unless, oh Norns no, not again.’

 

**********************

 

Tony had been in the process of helping arrange Loki’s things on the counter of the bathroom.

“You get that sink, this one is mine.”

“Why is our bathroom pink, darling? I have always wondered that?” Loki asked.

“Shit, I completely forgot. Pepper decorated it and I just never got around to changing the colors.”

“Well I think it should be green.” And suddenly the pink was gone replaced by a striped pattern of green, cream and gold.”

“Hey don’t I get a say in what color our bathroom is?” Tony said defiantly.

Loki looked exasperated and told Tony. “You have had how long to change it? Or do you like pink?” At which point the bathroom walls were suddenly covered with little bright pink and blue unicorns with a few accent flowers and rainbows on a light pink background.

“No, this is ridiculous, change it to something else. How about something with red.” Tony suggested.

The walls became a pattern of splotches in shades of red and green.

“To Christmassy, I can’t recognize anything in that.” Tony complained

Now the walls had pictures of Ironmen fighting horned helmet Loki’s.

“Gee, not what I meant. Although I could get to like the Ironman part of that. Maybe naked Loki’s” Tony added with a smirk.

Next the walls were covered with very large images of Loki, naked.

And Jarvis’s voice interrupted, sounding especially crisp. “Sirs, Mr. Odinson is currently on his way up to the penthouse.”

“I’m out of here. “ Loki said and was gone.

Tony looked around at his now porn bathroom. “God Jarvis, what am I going to do with this?”

“You did ask him to move in, Sir.” Jarvis responded dryly.

Tony made a mad dash to the living area. The last thing he wanted Thor to see was his naked brother on the wallpaper of his bathroom.

The elevator door opened to reveal an angry Thor. This was, not good.

“Where is he?” Thor demanded.

“Who are you referring too?” Tony asked going to the bar. He poured two drinks.

“Your lover. I want to see him, now.” Thor looked ready to kill something.

“LG’s not here at the moment. Why would you want to see him?” Tony held out a glass.

Thor looked at Tony for a moment and wondered if his brother had been fooling the mortal. Then he remembered his brother was moving in. Loki would not move into an enemy’s lair like this. Besides Tony was no fool.

“Do not act stupid. You brag about being a genius. What have you done to my brother?”

Tony was not feeling quite so comfortable now. “Your brother? Why would he be here….” He trailed off as he saw Thor’s face. He knew. Guess it was time for damage control. “He left when he heard you were on your way up. I could tell him you came by. Perhaps you could give me a message and leave?”

Thor’s hand tightened on Mjolnir.

“Hey, I don’t need the shovel talk. I’ll be good.”

“STARK!” Thor said radiating anger.

Think fast Tony, maybe the truth? “We are together as you must know. As a couple. Like, as in he is moving in with me. Happiness with little hearts, and cupids. You do know what cupids are don’t you?”

“Cupids are nasty devious creatures who plot nasty tricks. Worse than brownies. My brother’s worst tricks look innocent compared to those vermin. ” Thor rumbled loudly with a foreboding look on his face.

“Cupids are real? Not those cupids obviously. Earth’s fantasy ones. But honestly we’re attracted to each other. He wants to be here. Really likes being with me. I like being with him. We do great science together.” Tony added.

“Science would not cause my brother to move into a den of his enemies.” Thor growled.

“Not just science. Are you even listening? We complement each other. Fit each other. He cooks for me. I make him laugh. We have great sex.” Oops, not the right thing to say. Tony thought.

Thor grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

“What is it about Asgardians and always grabbing the neck?” Tony squeaked out grabbing Thor’s arm trying to pull it off.

“Wrong answer! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Thor’s voice shook the window.

Tony choked out. “Stop Thor, don’t kill me, just cause I love your brother.” Fuck what had he just said? Double Fuck, and didn’t even say it to Loki first.

Tony’s eyes pleaded and Thor’s eye widened. Had Tony just admitted to being in love with Loki?

“No!” Thor bellowed.

“Put. Him. Down. Now.” Came a smooth, firm, controlled, and murderous voice from across the room.

Thor dropped Tony and turned and they both looked at Loki who had a venomous look on his face. Then it softened as he looked at Tony. “You really mean it don’t you?” Loki asked Tony.

Rubbing his neck, Tony smiled. “Yea, I do.” And walked past Thor and took Loki’s hand and gently kissed him before placing his other hand against his cheek.

Thor looked at the amorous look Loki was giving Tony. “What trickery have you played on my brother, Man of Iron?”

“It’s called falling in love. Dipshit. I’m in love with him and I’m fairly certain he loves me too. Hey turns out it’s easier to say the second time.” Tony said rubbing his neck. “I’m not quite as choked up this time.”

“I do Tony.” Loki’s warm voice was like music.

“No Loki, please you can’t, not again.”

Tony and Loki had their arms around each other now. Tony looked at Thor and said. “What do you mean not again?”

“You are going to hurt him. He’s falling in love with you. Each time his heart is broken it gets worse.”

“You really love me back?” Tony smiled, he could have selective hearing too.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled shyly. “Yes, I do.”

“Loki, this is not a good idea. He will break your heart eventually. In Stark’s own words he is a ‘Playboy.’ He is impulsive and will cheat on you and leave you.” Thor pleaded.

“This is different, point blank. I won’t cheat. Not on him.” Tony felt so much love from Loki.

“I can’t help it Thor. I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before.” Loki said. Feeling such warmth from Tony.

“Please think about it this Loki. Maybe it is just a throw.” Thor was not sounding very convincing.

“Throw…You mean a fling? This is not a fling. Hammerhead. This is as real as it gets.” Tony supplied kissing Loki again.

“The last time your heart was broken you ended up taking out New York.” Thor pointed out.

“Odin betrayed me. Besides, I was under another’s influence at the time.”

“Loki, he’s a human. You cannot do this. Did you not call sentiment idiotic or something? Please, do not do this to yourself brother, there is no reason too.”

“Fate is at work here, Thor. Besides you like a human.” Loki looked at Thor, an expression of worry crossing his face, and quickly added. “Please do not tell the Avengers. They are not yet ready to know.” His voice carried all the sincerity he could manage.

“Fate. Oh, Loki.” Thor shook his head. Loki didn’t joke about Fate. Thor looked at Loki. His chin resting on Tony’s head his arms curled around embracing him tight. Thor saw both hope and fear in his brother’s eyes, which may have even been a little damp. He had let his brother down so many times before. He couldn’t do it, not again. “I’ll say nothing, Loki. Your secret is safe with me.”

Loki closed his eyes and smiled in relief. “Thank you…Thor…brother.”

 

Thor couldn’t say anything more. If Tony had such a strong effect on Loki, as to help return their brotherly bond, he would take it. Thor smiling, shook his head again, hoping he wasn’t being played, and left. Even if what they said was true, Tony was a mortal and would die. What would happen then? Loki’s temper tantrums were well documented disasters. If Loki really felt more than ever before, by the Norns, the nine realms were in trouble.

 

*******************

 

Another few weeks passed.

Loki had been convinced to occasionally show his face to the Avengers as LG. Usually he did when there were only one or two of them. The plan was to let them get to know him. Allowing him to let his natural charms work their magic. Steve and Bruce now felt comfortable with him. He was still guarded around Clint. Natasha he mostly avoided, deciding to take a much longer approach with her.

 

************************

 

One morning they were awakened to Jarvis announcing, “Steve is on his way up, Sir.”

Tony’s eyes flutter open and tried to close them again. “M’ not sure I want to leave the bed right now.” Tony said nuzzling Loki’s neck, “Send him away.”

“Sir, I think there might be a call.”

“Just send him away.” Tony repeated. If it was an emergency the alarm will sound.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the alarm went off and Tony jerked to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. “Fuck, I have to go to work.”

“I know I’ll await your return, like a pretty package.” Loki replied smiling.

“You better and I want to find you dressed in a bow and nothing else.”

They both laughed and one kiss later Tony was on his way.

Loki put on a robe and went outside on the patio to see if he could see anything from on top of Stark Tower and immediately was struck with a bad feeling. Something was wrong. He went back inside and quickly wrote a note that said he was called away on business and promised he would be back, a public explanation for the Avengers. He told Jarvis to assure Tony that he would return. Then he left the building and teleported invisibly to the fight.

The Avengers were clearly winning. They were fighting Hydra, who seemed to have some new weaponry, but it wasn’t working very well. He moved closer. He was still feeling dread. He spread out his detections and watched. They were all but finished when suddenly he pinpointed something. He looked and saw a sniper with a weapon. It felt vaguely like the tesseract aimed at Thor. It went off and Loki jumped, a thousand years of protecting Thor, and he just reacted. He was in front of Thor reaching to stop the small missile with his magic.

Thor had just turned to look for more enemies. In a spit second he saw: a blue glow headed towards him. His brother appearing, the missile hitting Loki, exploding, and Loki falling. Thor caught him in his arms and observed the injuries. Loki was severely burned. If Loki was going to live he needed healers now. “Heimdall I need you now!”

About the same time as Thor called out, Clint took out the sniper.

Everyone looked as the Bifrost opened up. Over the intercom Thor heard as he was disappearing.

“What’s wrong Tho...” from the Captain.

“Fuck, No!” from Stark who saw who Thor had in his arms.

Tony had gotten a bad feeling near the end of the fight. He didn’t really know where it came from, but guessed it originated from Loki. Then he saw in the distance a blue flash and suddenly someone was in front of Thor taking the brunt of the explosion and falling towards the ground. He suddenly felt his body shake in pain that wasn’t his. He saw the Bifrost appear and “Fuck, NO!” Loki was hurt.

The fight was over. He flew back to the tower and there was no sign of Loki. He found the note. Jarvis confirmed that Loki had left the building and disappeared but had promised to return. Tony held up until he got his suit off and back to his room.

“Jarvis can you tell me where Loki’s location is?” The arc reactor necklace also had a locater chip in it.

“Sir, he appears to have just disappeared. In fact if I look at the last several moments of transmission, Loki disappeared with Thor.” Jarvis confirmed what Tony already knew and feared.

“Jarvis, tell the others I’m busy fixing something for a while.”

“Certainly, Sir.”

Tony said, “Make sure SHIELD doesn’t get any pictures or videos that are good enough to recognize Loki.”

While Jarvis took care of that, Tony sat on the bed and tried not to cry. Loki was gone. Blasted by some weird Hydra shit, that Fury probably wouldn’t let him get his hands on, to even look at. Also, he was feeling pain mostly in his lower half and extremities. This was weird shit. He was not hurt but kept feeling phantom pain. And it was in the area where Loki had been injured from what he’d observed. He prayed that if what he was feeling was Loki’s pain it meant his lover was still alive.

He already knew he and Loki had some sort of profound bond. There were feelings that just flowed back and forth. He had not expected the pain, clearly diminished, from what Loki must feel. Tony was worried and hurting. He didn’t want to lose the love of his life. Fuck, he shook his head. He, Tony Stark, really was madly in love with Loki, not even just a little in love. Hell, he had admitted it to the god himself.

Loki was in Asgard. Thor had said Asgard was once again happy with Loki. What if he didn’t come back? Thor could smile and happily ignore a volcano erupting next to him if no one gave him a good reason to mention it. And Loki had appeared in public as Loki. The god would assume everyone had seen him. His paranoia and doubts seemed to know no bounds. Would he come back? If he did would he try to avoid Tony? Hell, he didn’t even know if his precious angel would live. 

Now he said aloud. “Loki if you can hear this, I love you. And You God-Damn-Mother-Fucking-Cock-Loving- Bastard, You’d Better Live!”

 

 

 

Fury debriefed them and told them that the sniper used a missile from WWII, one that Captain Rogers confirmed having seen before. They had suspected the Tesseract as a power source. Whoever had appeared to save Thor’s life was probably dead from Steve’s description of the weapon. Clint mumbled he was sure it was Loki. Some of the others agreed. Tony listened, feeling Loki’s pain, and stared in stony silence.

Once home in his penthouse DUM-E brought him up a smoothie. In it was something obviously made with love. In it stood a stirrer stick. It had a miniature metal horned helmet on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************
> 
> Thanks for reading if you like it feel free to press the Kudo's tag. Maybe leave a comment. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> If you notice an error feel free to let me know. Thanks.


	12. To Asgard and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr, SkinToBone and my husband for beta help.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ****************

The next four days Tony spent drunk. Pepper, Jarvis and Steve spent their time trying to keep Tony from alcohol poisoning. He was drinking way more than enough to kill himself.

  
Pepper called Fen only to hear his voice mail say he was away on business and unable to answer the call. She tried to ask him through texts and email what happened, explaining LG had disappeared and left a note about business. But Fen did not return any messages but one, apologizing, stating he was very busy and please assure Tony, LG would be back.

Tony wasn’t talking and he was hurting like hell. God if he hurt this bad he couldn’t imagine what Loki must feel.

 

At the end of day four, the pain suddenly stopped. Tony sobered up enough to call Fen himself. (Jarvis made sure a connection got through and was answered.) Tony basically ordered Fen to meet at the island the next day.

 

On the fifth day Tony was waiting for him when Fen’s boat docked.

“Let’s walk.” Tony said, he had his suit off but his face was still unreadable.

“Alright.” Fen followed Tony down the beach apprehensively.

“How bad is he? Is he alive?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“He saved Thor’s life and I’m sure you do know what I mean!”

“Are you saying you think LG saved Thor’s life?”

“No I’m saying I KNOW LOKI saved Thor’s life. And I know LG is LOKI!” Tony growled at Fen.

Argh, Tony knew the truth; he deserved honesty. Fen knew Loki loved this man. He thought about Pepper, no wonder she felt stonewalled, she wasn’t in on it, and Fen could not tell her.

“You also assumed I know LG is Loki. I do, but you had no way of knowing that. Regardless, I don’t know how he is.”

“What do you mean assumed? You’re Fenris, his son.” Tony sounded very angry.

“He actually told you?” Fen asked in surprised horror.

“Don’t look at me like that. I figured it out myself. He didn’t deny it.”

“They don’t know I’m on Midgard. I’m not supposed to be here. So I don’t know, Loki comes and goes as he likes. I keep up his identity as best I can and run the businesses.”

“Not supposed to be here?”

“No! If they find out they will take me away and probably do horrible things to me. Don’t mention it again.” Fen clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

Tony thought for a minute then said. “You keep his identities for him?”

“Yes, I have small amounts of magic and do some shape shifting. Occasionally I’ve appeared as the current company owner. I do it when father isn’t around to keep up appearances.” Tony was looking at Fen very strangely and Fen admitted. “Yes, I was seen as LG in Paris at a conference while Loki was in New York. I had realized my father was in trouble when I felt him on earth, and didn’t get a response to a magical message I sent.”

“That was his trick. I suspected something like that. Fen, or what should I call you?”

“Fen or Fenwick, please, but don’t tell anyone, I’m really not supposed to be here.”

“Okay. So no contact with ASS-gard at all then?” Tony growled then sighed.

“Absolutely not, but I think my father will be alright.”

“Why do you think he will be alright?”

“Because he always pulls through. He has saved Thor’s life more times than I can remember, though it seems they always forget that.”

“Loki’s saves Thor regularly?”

“Yes, and his merry band of idiots, Odin never gave him credit though. He certainly plays favorites.”

“Guess we both got ‘Daddy issues’.”

“Oh, the almighty Howard Stark was not the best father?” Fen figured he might as well ask.

“There is a phrase I heard once. ‘Daddy’s little squirt.’ Well that’s all I was. A good time and a squirt to create an heir. One, he never appreciated either. Fathers suck.” Tony grumbled.

“Speak for yourself, I have a great father.” Fen replied tartly.

“Huh, I bet he would be. I wouldn’t mind sitting in his lap having him tell me stories. All naked.” Tony smirked for the first time in days.

Fen looked at Tony. “I didn’t need to know that. Don’t you have any filter on your mouth?”

“Nope. Your dad likes my mouth too! Especially when it’s not talking but doing other things.” Tony was starting to enjoy Fen’s discomfort.

Fen was indeed not used to this. “Please stop.”

“Why with any luck I’m gonna be your stepdad one day. Besides you’re older than I am. I’m sure you’ve heard worse sonny.” Tony teased.

Fen stared at Tony. He felt like a cartoon whose tongue was about to roll out and drop onto the ground. “Stepdad? Sonny?” Fen stammered out.

“Yup, we have a link. I mean we really feel it, the sex is great! Fenny.” Tony just looked so smug.

“You are a real pain in the ass. You know that.”

“Only to your father. I don’t cheat no matter how much you beg. Besides doing it with my future son is just plain wrong.” Tony teased.

“No wonder he likes you.” Fen shook his head. “Anyway, have you asked him yet? Or are you just teasing me?”

“Not yet. But I plan to, someday. Damn.” Tony remembered Loki was in Asgard. “You really think he’ll make it? The tesseract was used to make the weapon he was shot from.” Then Tony added quietly. “I stopped feeling the pain yesterday.”

Fen looked at Tony knowingly. “He mentioned the bond. I’m pretty sure my sister would have contacted me by now if he had died.”

“Hela, right? Isn’t she like the queen of the dead?”

“Something like that.” Fen didn’t want to get into details of that.

“So how many kids does dear old dad have? The stories list quite a few?”

“The stories here are mostly false.”

“He’d better not be married. He isn’t, is he?” Tony had read the myths and was suddenly feeling a bit jealous.

Fen looked at Tony then glared at him.  
“You’re talking about being my stepfather and you don’t know that?” Fen said taken aback at Tony’s lack of knowledge.

“Just answer the question… Or I’ll start telling you about our favorite position.” Tony threatened.

“No he is not! And I am not going to be grilled with any more questions. If you want to know any more you are going to have to ask him.”

Tony smiles sadly then looks down.

“I’m worried something is going to happen or has already happened. He fears the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out and doing something horrible. If you see him first can you tell him I talked to you? Please get him to come see me? I…need him. I will protect him, whatever it takes.” Tony hated telling Fen but he had to talk to someone. Bottling it up inside was only causing more empty bottles. And no one else knew about Loki.

“I will. I’m sure you will see him again. You’re good for him. He cares for you.” Fen told him.  
“Thanks, I’d appreciate it.” And with that Tony called the suit to him and left Fen. Tony then skimmed close to the water clearly having spent the time to figure out the only magically unblocked path in and out of island.

Fen watched the quickly disappearing Ironman and said out loud. “And for this you made me come all the way to the Island?”

Tony was worried. He’d felt nothing through the link since the pain had stopped. Fen knew nothing and there was no way to contact Asgard to find out. The conversation had been enlightening though. But God, he’d even hinted at a permanent relationship with Loki to Fen. Talk about embarrassing - this was pathetic.

 

Later that day after Tony returned to the tower, Steve forced him to go to the gym in an attempt to get him to talk about what was wrong.

Tony was angry and had no interest in sparring. Immediately upon starting, Tony charged Steve. He was faster than Steve was expecting and caught him off guard. Tony got a few punches in before grabbing Steve and flinging him into the nearest wall. Now in a rage he stomped out slamming the gym door, leaving a stunned Steve.

Steve now had a whole new worry. He tried to get Tony to talk about his new strength, but Tony refused, locking himself in the lab.

Day six, the team spent trying to decide what was up with Tony. Was the feat of strength a onetime fluke because Tony was so mad? Talk about going berserk; Steve had a couple bruises that had lasted for a few minutes.

And where was LG? They heard about an emergency business trip but that shouldn’t bother the billionaire so much. Did they break up? But that did not explain the Captain America shaped dent in the gym wall.

Had Tony been playing with Extremis and trying it out on himself? Bruce assured them he had no knowledge of Tony working with it. He could not guarantee LG wasn’t working with him on something though. They were worried. Maybe LG left because something happened to Tony.

LG was clearly involved, they decided. Natasha was sure of it. The Extremis was looking like a very good candidate. Of course with Bruce’s knowledge, it only made things worse.

They tried their best to find out something. But the lab was on lockdown. The penthouse was off limits. Jarvis assured them that he was monitoring Tony’s alcohol levels and would let them in to see him if it got too high. Pepper was worried but didn’t know anything, claiming she thought LG was off on some business emergency.

Tony wasn’t talking. Nor could they convince Jarvis to give them any real information. LG was involved somehow because he was missing.

Eventually they decided to wait a few more days to see if Tony calmed down or LG showed up, trusting that Jarvis would watch out for him.

******************

Thor showed up in Asgard with Loki in his arms and flew to the healing wing of the castle. As the royal healers started working on him they noticed the round disc on his chest. They spent a bit of time looking at it and Loki’s wounds. They sent for Odin as they continued working on the massive burns.

Thor stayed with Loki. When Odin arrived the healer asked him about the disc. Odin looked at it.

“Where did he get it?” Odin asked Thor.

“I’m sure Tony Stark made it for him.”

“Who is Tony Stark?” Odin asked.

“He is my shield brother called Man of Iron. He is a billionaire and a genius. And he and Loki…are in a relationship.” Thor told him.

Odin looked thoughtful. “He made it himself, for Loki?”

“I do not know for sure, but it looks just like the arc reactor he used to wear in his chest and he made that.”

Odin shook his head. “What are their intentions toward each other? Was he not one of the men who helped take Loki down?”

“Aye, he is an Avenger. Loki has moved into his tower where the rest of the Avengers live. Most do not know it is my brother.” Thor said earnestly.

“And how invested is Loki?” Odin asked again, voice very steady and even.

“I believe he loves him, like he has no other.” Thor slowly told his father.

Odin looked gravely at Loki. He recognized the power in the pendant. It was indeed like a small piece of the Tesseract. A mortal had made it; no one on Asgard could do such a feat. The mortal Loki has fallen for. He finally asked, “Tell me, is it a common feat to be able to make such a thing on Midgard?”

Thor responded, “No, Tony Stark is in a class of his own. A scholar and inventor way above all others on Midgard.”

“Does he love Loki? Are they good for one another?” Odin said hesitantly.

“He does. They are good for each other. They seem to both be much better men with the other in their lives.”

Odin looked away, scowling in thought. “He is human and mortal. Loki will outlive him.”

Thor looked at his father and refused to hold his tongue. “I beg you father, do not try to separate them. I will not see Loki die here either. I cannot abandon him again like this. I could not live with myself.”

“I see you have grown my son. I need to think on this.” And with that, Odin left.

*******************

A few days later Loki woke up. His waking was commemorated by a rather large commotion. A huge thud followed by much clattering and a scream drew the attention of the healers.

Thor had apparently been asleep with his head on Loki’s bed.  
Loki of course had pushed Thor’s head off his bed.  
This had caused Thor to slide off his chair and hit the floor.  
In turn his chair slid across the floor and into the next bed which had an exposed lever.  
Once that lever was pushed the front of the empty bed had sprung up.  
But on it was an empty lunch plate that Thor had placed there.  
The plate went shooting across the bed and into a cabinet.  
The glass door broke and a large crucible fell out.  
That crucible landed on a balance scale sitting on the table in front of the cabinet.  
On the scale sat a small but heavy weight, which went flying.  
Startling a servant who had been coming to get Thor’s empty dish and was carrying a pitcher of water.  
The servant ducked and dropped the pitcher of water.  
That dropped pitcher of water landed on Thor.  
Thor who now sat on the floor, wet, confused and groggy.

It was then, Thor who looked like a mussed up drowned rat, looked at Loki and said; “Brother you are awake!” then looking around “You did that on purpose.”

Loki who had such an innocent but tired look on his face said. “Thor, I just woke up from nearly dying. Do you really think I could do that?”

Thor saw pain buried deep in Loki’s dull, blurry eyes. He looked at the crowd that had gathered.

“You saved my life. Everyone, you should cheer for Loki. I am here only because of him.”

Everyone around cheered for Loki and wandered away.

Thor then bent down and whispered into Loki’s ear. “Yes, I am quite sure you are capable of doing that upon waking.”

Loki’s eyes tried for a twinkle. He took note of the fact Thor waited until everyone was out of earshot to say anything. “You are indeed learning Thor. Now tell me of how Tony is doing?”

“I have not returned to Midgard since I brought you here, brother.”

“You left Tony to think I was dead! How could you do that? I can feel his worry.” Then as an afterthought. “I am not your brother. “

“I’m sorry Loki, I was so worried about you. I just couldn’t leave.” Thor pleaded.

“I’ve got to go to him.” Loki tried to get out of bed.

Immediately he had Eir, the head healer at his bed. “Where do you think you are going?”

“Midgard.” A clearly exhausted Loki tried again to get up.

“You will not. You are too tired young man.” Eir scolded him.

“Only you would call me ‘young man’. But I need to get to Midgard.” Loki tried to smile and roll his eyes but it just wasn’t working.

“No. If you sleep today, and let us give you one more day of healing, I will allow you to go back tomorrow.” Eir said, then continued. “Otherwise I will force you to stay for at least three more.”

Loki was having a hard time thinking straight. He didn’t hurt anymore thanks to Eir. Although even he could tell he needed another day. He could hardly keep his eyes open. “Fine, but Thor we return first thing tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Thor responded.

Loki was asleep before Eir had even moved.

*******************

When Loki woke up the next day Odin was sitting next to him. “How are you doing son?”

Loki decided not to correct him this time, at least not yet. He wanted to know why he was here first and insulting him would not help. “I’m getting ready to go back to Midgard.”

“I need to talk to you about your medallion and this Tony Stark first.”

“What is it that you would wish to know?” Loki said cautiously.

“The medallion you wear. Did he really make it?”

“Yes, he did, for me.”

“You do realize that in creating that piece, he has harnessed power like that of the Tesseract?” Odin asked.

“Yes, he is a genius. I think it protected me and saved my life, from whatever blast that was meant for Thor. My magic was not able to stop it all.”

“I believe you are correct. He is a strange mortal to be able to do this.”

“Only in the best way, Allfather.” Loki said.

“You care for this human?”

“More than you can imagine. More than I thought possible.” Loki added quietly.

“You know, I do not normally allow realms independence when there are those who have this much power.” Odin stated.

“Tony is in a class by himself. I will watch him Allfather. Humans really do better without our interference.” Loki was nervous now. He knew how Odin liked to control everything.

“I wish to meet this man at some point Loki. You must find out about the weapon used soon.” It was an order.

“Yes, Allfather.”

“Be careful son. I see he has your heart. I fear for your mind should anything happen to him.”

Odin wasn’t disapproving of his relationship? He didn’t trust this. He sounded too sincere, like he cared about Loki. Loki didn’t know Odin’s plan but he would take what he could get for the moment. “I will try, Allfather.” Loki would have bowed but he was still in bed.

“You mother would have wanted you happy. I will be watching.” Odin said and then he left.

 

Thor had been standing in the background watching. He helped Loki up and gave him, for once, a careful hug. He proceeded to aggravate Loki by apologizing for everything, from stealing his books as a child, to not sticking up for him in front of his friends, and never taking into account Loki’s feelings when making decisions. It took a while.

Then he started asking Loki about Tony. While Loki didn’t say much, Thor listened and tried to encourage him. They even came up with and agreed to a plan that would introduce Loki to the Avengers. Thor assured him he would help him to get accepted by them.

 *****************

 Day seven Loki showed up as LG just outside Tony’s building and walked in. Jarvis opened the elevator to the penthouse and zipped him up. Tony was waiting for him when the door opened. He ran and hugged him, no, actually the term Tony used to describe it was glomped him. Loki barely managed to stay standing with arms full of a very strong, pouncing inventor. Loki was sort of glad he took the extra day to recover, otherwise he would have found himself embarrassed, by being knocked to the ground.

“Oh God, I thought you would never come back!” Tony said to Loki’s shoulder.

“Why would you think that? I told you I would return in my note.”

“But you have been gone so long. And you wrote the note before you saved Thor. You were hit by a blast powered by the Tesseract. I was worried and Fen didn’t know anything.”

“Oh Tony, the Tesseract?” Loki held him close. He would get the information for the Allfather later. For now he had felt the shorter man’s worry. “You actually saved me. The power in this amulet stopped much of the blast.”  
“What, these?” Tony looked confused as he held up the matching pendants.  
“Yes, you are really a genius, my lover.” Loki smiled.

Tony took Loki to the couch and sat him down and straddled his lap sitting very close. He took his hands and held his face so Loki had to look at Tony. Tony was only a few inches away just enough to be in focus and was looking at him, first his face, then the rest of him, checking him for injuries.

“You still want me then?” Loki stated looking pleased.

“Damn straight. You are stuck with me now. You are MY STUFF now and I don’t let go of my stuff. You live with me and will continue to. I haven’t forgot that.” Then taking a deep breath, “You should be prepared for this to be a forever thing.”

Loki looked at Tony. The inventor had once again made himself vulnerable. This time he knew Tony was seeing him, not LG, not some idealized act. The man was serious, and was nervously looking for Loki to respond.

Loki nodded. “I’m a jealous bastard. You go into this with me, you do it with your eyes open, I will not forgive cheating or betrayal. I will KILL anyone you cheat on me with. And if you betray me, you will suffer for the rest of your life, which will be lengthened.”

Tony looked straight into Loki’s eyes. “Brand me as yours, bind me to you. But it goes both ways, you don’t get to cheat or betray me either and more importantly you have to be honest with me. Can you do that?”

Loki smiles a slow half smile. “It will be a challenge, you will have to be patient and forgiving, whilst I learn to tell you truths but I’m willing to try with you.” Loki has his arms around Tony now too.

“As long as you’re willing to try to talk about it.”

“But you need to open up to me about your troubles too.” Loki added.

“Guess we both need to work on that.” Tony laughed.

****************

The next morning Tony and Loki, disguised as LG, practically bounced into the kitchen around ten thirty. Hand in hand. Starving after a night of ‘welcome home’ and ‘you are mine.’

Steve was in the kitchen staring at his coffee looking concerned. Thor was eating Poptarts. There were four empty boxes and he was half way through the fifth.

“Hi guys.” Tony beamed.

Thor smiled a huge smile and Loki gave a glare, heavily implying he should stay silent. Thor winked and went back to his Poptarts.

Steve looked at Tony. “We need to talk.”

“You know Steve, you can’t break up with me. I’m already taken.”

“Says the guy who nearly killed himself with alcohol poisoning, wouldn’t talk, and threw me against the wall down in the gym.” Steve replied.

“You tried to drink yourself to death? Have you no faith in me?” Loki looked at Tony.

“Hey you nearly got yourself killed and I didn’t know where you were. “ Tony said, trying to keep at least some secrets.

“What? Tony why didn’t you tell us. We would have been there for you. What happened? Are you alright LG?” Steve was alarmed.

“He was in an accident, hit by something from Hydra’s attack. I didn’t know where he was. I couldn’t find him. Then they wouldn’t tell me anything.” Tony volunteered part of the story they had come up with.

“My CEO took me to my island for a few days. I was doped up and slept for days. Due to security procedures that were in place, no one could tell him where I was.” LG/Loki continued the story. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking. Tony maybe we should go back to our room.”

“No, you are not. Something is wrong with Tony and I don’t know if you are in on it, but I need to know.” Steve insists.

Loki looked at Tony questioning. “Oh?”

“No, Steve, and I have no idea what you are talking about. I was fucking angry that you dragged me down to the gym when I was so upset. And I have a cast iron tolerance to booze. That’s all.” Tony sounded offended and glared.

Thor looked suspiciously at Loki. Loki blinked once, and slowly turned his head to look away, as if looking around the room and then back at Tony and finally at Thor. It was almost a single head shake if done quickly. ‘I don’t know’ was being silently said.

Tony noticed the easy way the brothers were communicating. And also took note of the fact he was able to read those messages.

Steve didn’t look convinced. “Have you two been doing any experimenting with Extremis?”

“What is Extremis?” LG/Loki asked.

Tony answered. “Something that made people regenerate lost limbs, heal faster, gave them more strength, but had the side effect of making their body temperature rise so high they blew up and left a crater. How can you believe I would experiment with that?” Tony growled while looking at Steve.

“You did some experimentation with it when you removed it from Pepper.” Steve supplied.

“I’m not an idiot.” Tony replied indignantly.

Loki burst out laughing. “Oh, you can be love. I can see you as a great Jekyll and Hyde.” Tony glared at Loki who continued. “But Mr. Rogers in my neighborhood, I would not allow him to experiment in a way that so obviously risks his life.”

They heard a snicker from the hall. “You know, neither Steve nor Thor would understand that reference.” Clint said as he entered the kitchen.

Tony chuckled too.

“I’ll accept it was a fluke, for now, Tony.” Then Steve changed the subject, “Thor says his brother is back on earth and we need to have a meeting about that. Sorry, LG, but this is classified. We need to borrow Tony for a while.”

 

The meeting took way too long. Tony said they needed to forgive Loki. “He saved Thor’s life and was controlled for the New York attack”. ”Might even be convinced to help the team as we lacked magic.” Clint insisted on finding him and, at a minimum, putting some sort of tracking device on him and limiting his movements while on Earth. Natasha agreed with Tony, with the caveat added ‘IF,’ he could prove trustworthy, then he might make a good expert on magic problems. Bruce was mostly quiet but felt Loki needed to be given a chance. Just maybe avoid the other guy for a while.

Thor had told them that Loki loved earth and reiterated the fact. Steve insisted that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to be notified immediately regardless and that they should have a say. He was a good soldier after all. Finally Fury was called via video. After some choice words, stated that he wanted Loki brought in and imprisoned.

Thor told them Loki had been on earth for months and was minding his own business and even doing good things. Fury didn’t give a damn.

Thor threatened them with his father then, and got on a roll. If they so much as followed Loki or Loki disappeared, they could expect a war with Asgard. He was a fully pardoned Royal Prince, who had now risked his life multiple times, to save him, the crown prince of Asgard. Twice since the battle of New York. Loki acknowledged they were brothers again. They had talked and settled things between them. In fact Odin was planning on sending a delegation soon to inform Midgard that it was to pardon Loki in the not too distant future. At that time they would include a list of things to recognize him for, which he had done to help Midgard over the years and since.

Fury demanded to know, now. Thor told him it was not his business and even accused him of just wanting to learn Loki’s identities, which he practically admitted to being the case. Fury then reminded them again, of what Loki did and that he was still a war criminal on Earth. By this time Fury was getting no support from the Avengers and had them actively against him.

Thor finally ended the meeting by telling them that if they weren’t careful they would find themselves with an overseer and a permanent peace keeping force on Midgard. He would lead an army of Aesir himself that would make the Chitauri look pathetic.

Loki sat upstairs eating popcorn, watching the live video that Jarvis was streaming. He was totally amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************
> 
> Thanks for reading if you like it feel free to press the Kudo's tag. Maybe leave a comment. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> If you notice an error feel free to let me know. Thanks.
> 
> The last chapter may be late, due to my husband having surgery. It is written but needs cleaning up. So please excuse me if it ends up taking another day or two.


	13. Question Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Shuonnyarr my main beta. Also SkinToBone and my husband, without them my grammar would have been much worse.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> ****************

Tony went down to his lab the next day. He had been thinking about how easily he had thrown Steve. He had never come close to taking him while sparring in the training room. Hell, he normally avoided working out when he could.

He thought some more about the irregularities in himself.

His drinking for example, as Steve had pointed out. How much had he been drinking when Loki was missing? He had Jarvis go back and count. Then he looked at some of the footage of himself measuring his intoxication level and compared it to Jarvis’ numbers. He really had been drinking a great deal more to get to his usual, ‘I don’t care’ state. Good thing Steve and Pepper hadn’t been actually counting bottles.

Well, fuck. It seemed getting drunk at a party in order to be sent home wasn’t going to work anymore. In fact, he figured, emergency drinking before a board meeting so they would send him home was out too. Damn. That meant something really was up.

He then remembered a passing thought, that when he cut himself on things or got bruises recently they seemed to go away very fast. Also his chest scars were fading away, albeit slowly, when they should’ve been permanent.

Continuing on that train of thought, and being totally honest with himself, he had never had so much sex in his life. Three or more times in one day. He hadn’t had that kind of stamina since he was twenty and then only once or twice, not routinely. Now god, no God, Loki, in specific, he was in heaven. Well, maybe he could blame the stamina on his handsome and very magical boyfriend.

He started running a few basic strength, speed, and endurance tests on himself. He cut a finger on purpose. Burned a small spot on his arm. Had Jarvis do some scans on himself and eventually compared old photos of his scars and of him in general. He compared it to other data taken over the years.

Hypothesizing based on the timeline and the lack of anything else new in his life, he decided it must be due to his exposure to Loki.

After a week of running more tests on himself, trying to see if the amount of sex made a difference, or time cuddling or time spent together in general. And there seemed to be some correlation. The longer he was with Loki the better it got. If he spent an increased amount of time touching and engaged in sexy activities with Loki, the numbers increased ever so slightly faster. They never decreased though, ever.

Finally one night, while lying in bed feeling the afterglow he said, “There are some things I need to ask you Lokes.”

“Hmmmm?” Loki nuzzled into Tony’s side.

“Is your sperm making me a superhuman?”

Much laughter ensued. It bordered on hysterical. And took a while. A long while. Tony tried to keep a straight face. Finally he laughed too. Then he sobered up. Only to have Loki poke him and start it over again. Their giggling practically shook the room.

When Loki finally regained enough composure to speak. “I have been accused of a lot of things. But supersperm that is a first.” He had a grin that just threatened to go back into laughter.

“I’m serious, I’m getting stronger, have more stamina and other things too.” Tony eyed their momentarily flaccid cocks.

“Ummhmmm I like your superstamina.” Loki purred into Tony’s neck.

“Loki!”

“Alright, I have noticed it too. Actually, I find myself at a loss to explain it.”

“We talked about fate before and that you can sense it.”

“Yes, I am somewhat sensitive to it and you are surrounded by it. I don’t know what your future holds but it is important.” Loki started massaging Tony’s body.

Tony snarked, “I could have told you that. Hmm, I make you sensitive? Oh yeah… Don’t distract me. Would that make me more like you though?”

Loki sighed. “Not by itself. I have noticed you seem to steal bits of magic from me when we are intimate but that seems to be enhancing our experience mostly.”

“I’m all for the magically enhanced sex.” Tony grinned and continued. “Is that the cold tingling electrical net feeling that seems to turn me on when I touch you sometimes?”

“You feel that? Yes, that is my magic. What else have you experienced that is out of the ordinary?” Loki was intrigued.

“Well before we started sleeping together there were the wet dreams, always with you and I.”

Loki snorted. “You mentioned dreams before, they were wet dreams? Really, you are blaming that sort of thing on me? Have you seen a doctor? Or perhaps I should be flattered though, since I was your star. Was it me or LG?” Loki giggled and nibbled on Tony’s neck again.

“Hey don’t laugh. After you attacked with the Chitauri I had a few days with nightmares featuring torture and space villains I didn’t recognize. Then bam wet dreams. And I mean a lot, they were nearly every night for a month then slowed down to a couple times a week and didn’t stop until I slept with you.” Tony was watching Loki who had such a mischievous grin on his face. “Don’t look at me like that. I almost did go to a doctor.”

“Really? Remember I am the God of Lies.” Loki smirked again.

“Ok, I maybe thought about it once. Were they from Fate?” Tony was blushing.

Loki thought. “That could be Fate. Seems pretty heavy handed though.” He smirked and heavily patted Tony’s ass with his hand.

“Very funny, be serious it was a real problem. You have no idea how hard it was to hide from Pepper.”

“Good! I am so not interested in talking about you sleeping with Pepper right now. You were meant to be mine! Obviously.” He blew into Tony’s ear and laughed.

“Loki!”

Loki was laughing but finally calmed down and got serious. “You had dreams that were not from your own memories?”

“Yes.”

“Describe these nightmares and villains.”

Tony did and Loki looked disturbed.

“Those were my memories. The purple being is one they call the Mad Titan. He is very much trouble. Was there anything else strange?”

“There was a weird effect when I was delivering the bomb through the portal during the Chitauri invasion. It took way too long to fall back to earth. Was that Fate or you? Or something else?”

“You remember that too?” Loki looked impressed. He reached over and held Tony “I saved your life. You were not going to make it through the portal on time. So I had to direct you through the void and Yggdrasil, give you air, that sort of thing. Then speed up time around you to make it look like you made it. I developed the spell on a rescue mission with Thor and had only used it once on myself and quite some time ago at that. I prayed to the Norns that it would work and you would be unaffected. Otherwise, if you had lived you would have been collected by the Mad Titan.” He squeezed Tony tight.

“You gave me more nightmares from that than when you threw me out the window. Just saying.”

“Rest assured, if you would have been captured it would have been much, much worse.” Loki squeezed Tony tighter.

“I know, I can feel a bit of the torture when you have nightmares. Wakes me up enough to wake you.”

“Indeed? We are both doing that then. But there is more, the good Captain was concerned.”

Tony smirked and sounded like a commercial. “I’m stronger, faster, my scars are going away, sometimes I feel your emotions or pain, and I’m even looking younger. You should see the before and after pictures. Jarvis.” And Jarvis promptly projected before and after pictures of Tony on the ceiling above the bed. Of course they were marked like some cheap ad pictures.

“Tony, you do realize the before picture is clearly from sometime when you had just woken up with a hangover.”

“Jarvis, get a real picture. Did I really program you to be an asshole?”

“I am but a computer chip off the old block, Sir.” Jarvis snarked.

“Loki, have you been messing with Jarvis?” Tony accused but knew better. He hoped.

 

They cuddled and fondled some more. Ah power thinking at its best.

Tony suddenly burst out with. “Wait, roll back, you said when we had sex and I stole some magic it enhanced the experience ‘mostly’. What else is it doing?”

“Took you long enough to catch that.” Loki said and Tony hit him in the shoulder, hard!

Loki looked at his shoulder “There seems to be a great deal going on here and I do not currently have the answers you seek. Are you willing to let me run some magic tests on you?” He smirked, “Do you trust me?”

“Sure Aladdin, but let’s go down to the lab so I can try to detect your magic while we do.” “Do you trust me??”

They both laughed got up and went down to the lab.

 

Hours later found both Tony and Loki frustrated and not in a good way.

Tony hadn’t made any progress. He only got the bare minimum carrier wave that always registered when magic was present.

Loki on the other hand had found out things. They were very disconcerting.

“When I was drifting in the void, it appears that I lost a very small part of my soul. As I had already lost much of my sanity, I didn’t even realize it. When I threw that spell to save your life, somehow Fate, the spell or Yggdrasil, attached that bit of soul to you.”

“So I am soul linked to you? You really are my stuff now. That is so cool!” Tony beamed. “When do you get a part of me?”

Loki groaned, “It is already happening. You had too much soul and are using a tiny bit of my magic to give me some of yours. Sometime very soon actually, it’ll be balanced out. I’m not sure when it started happening. Very likely you started siphoning miniscule bits of magic from the first time you met LG.”

“Your soul is pretty great stuff! What if we ever want to exchange back?”

“As much as I hate to admit it. I have no idea. I suspect it is impossible.”

“So mystery solved. That means I get to be a god for the rest of my life.” Tony joked.

“My soul is not what is giving you strength or youth. It does account for exchanging emotions and pain.” Loki thought for a second. “With a little bit of work, it could be used to communicate with each other.”

“Really? Telepathically? I think I’m getting turned on again.”

“Oh stop that.” A thought struck Loki. “Did Thor ever give you a golden apple to eat?”

“A what? No, the only thing Thor ever offered me was some of his Poptarts. Which I paid for in the first place, thank you very much.”

“Are you sure Thor never gave you a golden apple or that you never stole one he may have had? Did you ever eat anything Amora gave you? ”

“No, no and no. I don’t eat things that I don’t know what they are.”

“Try to think, you must have eaten it in the past. When did you start feeling the effects?”

They kept at it. Now Tony was running tests on himself again based on what Loki was telling him.

“It’s the sex and your supersperm, I tell you. I never felt it before we had sex. You said a bond was forming from our souls. I’m leaching magic off you. That’s got to be it.”

“But it is not, you clearly have evidence of something like the apple, in your system. I clearly remember reading, in a human there is a large initial boost after which the improvement gradually decreases. It takes twelve to fifteen weeks to finish the change.”

“So what all does the apple actually do. I admit I have read some of the myths. Are they real?”

“Quite. While many of your stories about us are false, that one is true. They are also guarded. They would make you effectively immortal, living thousands of years. You can be killed but it is harder.” Loki suddenly got quiet. “Would you eat one if I asked Tony?”

Tony was hit in the gut by what Loki was asking. This was thousands of years of commitment. More than just promise necklaces or a human lifetime. “I don’t know, Lokes. Watching everyone around me die? I’d need time to think.” Tony held Loki tight knowing that was not the simple answer Loki wanted. “It’s not a no. I really need you.” Tony continued trying to reassure Loki who was clearly starting to feel dejected. He felt it, felt his own panic start. Then focused and said, “Please don’t leave me. Give me time. Please.” He tried to joke hoping it was true. “Hey we’re soul bound you can’t leave me. Right?” “Remember you don’t let your stuff go? I’m your stuff. You are my stuff? Don’t think about leaving me. I’m sure I’ll make the right choice. We can work on it right?” Tony was breathing hard again. “I mean you wouldn’t disappear on me just because I need time to make a decision would you? Oh, God, you are thinking about it aren’t you?” Tony squeezed Loki tighter.

Loki recognized the start of a meltdown on Tony’s part. “Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.” He interrupted feeling his own fear at losing Tony. “Besides, I think you have already eaten it, so the point is moot.”

Tony stood clinging to Loki. “We’re gonna have to work on that feedback loop.”

Loki searched for something to lighten the mood again. “Ah, yes, but I do like the double orgasms.”

Tony swatted Loki but the grin was back.

Eventually they got back to work.

 

******************** 

 

A few days later Thor stopped by and reminded Loki about a report to father.

“What report is that?” Tony asked.

“He wants to know about the missile they used on us. Also about the necklaces you and Loki wear.” Thor supplied.

“I don’t know much about the missile. Fury ‘claims’ they don’t have any samples for me to look at. I do know it was made in WWII using the Tesseract as a power source.”

“How much did they understand about the Tesseract?” Loki asked.

“Enough to use it as an energy source. Not much else as far as I know. Steve may know more. I’m sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file somewhere.” Tony smiled. “Want Jarvis to find out?”

“Yes.” Both Loki and Thor answered.

 

 ********************

 

Over the next month Tony was finding it difficult to hide the fact that he was stronger and faster. On the occasion when he did get hurt, he needed to hide his damage, or stay hidden away for the time it would take to heal. Tony was trying to avoid arousing the Avenger’s suspicions more than they already were.

 

Steve was also pressuring Tony to at least occasionally take part in their sparring exercises. Instead he and Loki spent time there now, when no one else was around. According to Loki, he would be better able to hide his strength if he knew what he was doing with it. Otherwise he would accidentally forget and then they would definitely notice the difference. Tony, as much as he hated it, was learning to fight.

 

They still noticed something was up. Tony kept denying everything. Steve was able to eventually instigate Bruce’s interest in what might be happening to Tony.

 

So Bruce started nosing about. Tony and Loki had to find out what was going on and come up with a plan to hide it. They couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Look it happened right after we installed the arc reactor on your island.”

“Wait.” Loki paused looking suddenly very insightful. Then guilt ridden. “Did you eat anything when you were there without me? When I wasn’t around you? Maybe the first night?”

Tony tried to remember back and finally did. “Oh, on the second night I woke up so hungry. I searched your freezer and found some pie in a strange container…and I may or may not have eaten some. Then crawled back into bed.” His mind dawning on what might have been in that pie.

Loki smirked at that silly denial. “My mother made me some pie from those apples years ago and put it in a magic box so it would stay fresh. What was the pie in? Was it already in pieces?”

Tony nodded, “It was in a strange clear box, had strange carvings with a strange dark lid, in the back, with individual pieces already cut. I put some ice cream on it. You see I was starving after sex. I should have known better. I already knew you were Loki.”

Loki smirked. “Well Stark you did it to yourself. I forgot it was even there. I’ve had it for over a hundred years. Probably closer to two.”

“I ate two hundred year old pie! I’m surprised I haven’t died of food poisoning!” Tony choked out. Then he stared at the floor a moment “Wouldn’t be the first time I fucked myself.”

Loki smiled lightly then with a serious look on his face, he reached out and touched Tony. “My mother made that particular pie. It is one of the few things I have left from her hands. You could think of it as her gift to us, a wish for us to be happy.”

“Yeah.” Tony looked at Loki and smiled a big evil grin. “Well you definitely don’t have to ask me to eat one now. In fact you are stuck with me. You are going to be my bitch and I’m yours, for life. And since it is going to be a long one, I think you need to teach me magic. Maybe even some tantric sex magic.” He wiggled his eyebrows “That’s a real thing right? Sex magic?”

Loki deadpanned. “I have created a monster.”

“Your monster. Come here I have another monster to show you.” And Tony grabbed Loki and dragged him upstairs to the penthouse. “Oh, and have I mentioned marriage yet?” Tony dropped that like a bomb.

 

 

They finally came up with a story about LG’s family being trained for centuries in a special private style self-defense. They hinted at some secret stuff about LG’s family, maybe even alluding to him being related to Merlin. If Jarvis had eyes he would have rolled them when Tony made Bruce promise not to share that LG had ‘supersperm’ with healing powers and... Bruce didn’t want to know more. Loki did his best to keep a straight face.

 

 ********************

 

Several months passed. LGM and SI were collaborating on joint projects. Loki got word to Odin about the old WWII bullets and missiles made using the Tesseract and assured him that they could not be reproduced.

 

During this time Thor started bringing Loki around. At first to consult on questions of magic. Soon he helped fight when their foes had magic capabilities. In the beginning only Steve, and obviously Tony, welcomed him. Bruce soon followed suit. Then Loki started hanging around the tower. Sometimes he would heal them after a fight. Natasha appreciated the healing, especially after he fixed an old wound that had caused her to wake up sore many mornings. Eventually, he started helping them out more often than not. It took Clint the longest. When Loki took a blast meant for Clint and ended up out of commission himself for a couple of days, Clint finally caved. Fury would never trust him. Then again, who did Fury trust anyway? Fury was smart enough to recognize an asset when he saw one. They were starting to see and trust him as Loki, Thor’s brother, not Loki, the alien invader.

 

LG Gamin and Tony Stark were now a serious item and speculation about marriage was running rampant in the paparazzi. Loki spent more time looking like himself now when he was alone with Tony. And yes, Tony had even convinced Loki to have sex when he was blue.

 

LG eventually started to interact with the Avengers without his public persona. He knew they would figure it out soon.

 

******************

 

It came to a head at a random dinner one night. They were eating, when Natasha asked. “So how did you do it? How were you in New York and Paris at the same time?”

Everyone stared at Natasha.

“Some secrets are best kept that way to protect the innocent.” LG replied.

“You are not innocent. And don’t even try. You know what I’m talking about. Shut up Tony!” she said stopping Tony from saying whatever smart ass remark he was going to say.

“Yes, but there may have been innocents involved.” Loki continued to eat.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked completely confused.

“Oh come on don’t tell me you don’t know.” Clint said giving Steve a look that said he must be acting stupid.

“I guessed, when Thor took him back to Asgard injured.” Bruce added. “Still don’t believe the reason for our improved Tony and I’m sure I don’t want to discuss it now.”

Tony snickered.

“Guessed what? Improved Tony? You mean his strength?” Steve looked at Bruce.

“You’re good, it took me longer but then again I did investigate him and knew things that hindered figuring it out.” Natasha said to Bruce.

“Who? What? Asgard? Are you still talking about you LG, or Loki? Or Tony’s strength?”

“Yes Steve they are.” LG replied with a smug look.

“You guys are good then?” Tony said looking hopeful.

“He’s good." Clint said.

“He’s making a big difference with his companies too.” Bruce added.

“And we don’t have to babysit you anymore.” Nat grinned.

“Hey!” Tony said offended.

“What ARE you talking about?” Steve was starting to get loud.

“They have figured out that I am Loki, Steven.” LG said as he used magic to reveal himself as Loki.

“Since when?” Steve choked out in disbelief.

“Since always.” Loki said as he rolled his eyes. “Now stop choking and take a drink so I don’t have to save you.”

“And you are responsible for Tony’s strength, too then?” Steve mumbled sort of shell shocked.

Thor quickly asked. “Are you brother? Is it? What about father?”

Loki laughed. “He did it to himself. Ate some of mother’s pie. Besides, Odin owes me a favor. It will be ok.”

Thor looked confused. Then you could see the lightbulb go on. “Ah, mother’s pie!”

Now all of them looked at Thor and Loki. Except Tony who just smiled at his lover.

Thor made the decision. “That is a story for another day.”

A moment later. “When did you know LG was Loki?” Steve asked Tony then took a bite of food.

Tony looked starry eyed for a moment “I think I knew the moment I met him.” Tony looked down and took a bite off his own fork and added “But I wasn’t sure until we fucked.”

Steve really did choke then. Everyone else laughed as Thor slapped Steve on the back to ‘help’ with his choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you like it feel free to press the Kudo's tag. Maybe leave a comment. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> ****************
> 
> Well folks that is the end. It is my first attempt at a story, not counting short papers required in school. I hope you liked it. 
> 
> I know it is marked as explicit and I had originally planned on putting more sex in. Unfortunately sex scenes are really not my forte. Shuonnyarr practically rewrote those that exist. Thank you again for all your help Shuonnyarr. Readers forgive me for not having more. 
> 
> ********************
> 
> If you notice an error feel free to let me know. Thanks.


End file.
